


The Back Wallflower Club

by LordPhantomhive



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge | The Wallflower - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breaking Up & Making Up, Cats, Character Death, Childbirth, Christmas, Consensual Kink, Consent, Darkness, Death, Declarations Of Love, Engagement, F/M, Films, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gothic, Graveyard Sex, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Haunted Castles, Honeymoon, Host Clubs, Hurt/Comfort, Lolita, Love Confessions, M/M, Matchmaking, Mushrooms, Near Death Experiences, Oaths & Vows, Parenthood, Picnics, Pregnancy, Rejection, Sleepovers, Tattoos, Twins, Unrequited Love, Vampires, Weapons Kink, Wedding Night, Wedding Rings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 33,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6223144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordPhantomhive/pseuds/LordPhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunako has been sent to a new school where new adventures await her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the Ouran Academy

Sunako Nakahara walked through the gates of her new school with her aunt, Mine Nakahara. The Ouran Academy, Sunako already hated the place she knew that she would never fit in here.

“Now this school will turn you into a lady, Sunako” Mine Nahara said to her niece. Sunako grunted in response bellow her black cloak. “I know that you do not want to stay, but I think that this is the best school for you, come on Sunako, everything will be fine.” 

She guided her niece into the school and toward the principal’s office, Sunako tottered behind her and said nothing during the meeting apart from the occasional grunt of acknowledgment. 

“Welcome to Ouran Academy, Sunako. We are happy to have you.” Yuzuru Suoh said to the tiny girl. He shook her hand and smiled, she did not smile back.  
Yuzuru turned to Miss Nakahara. “Miss Nakahara, what an honour it is to meet ‘The Infamous Marie Antoinette of the East.” He pulled out a rose and she took it smiling.

“Why thank you Mr Suoh,” she said silkily 

“Please call me Yuzuru” he responded. She laughed and twirled her hair around her finger. They paused for a minute enjoying the silence, Sunako enjoying it the least. All she wanted to do was go home and watch horror films in her dark room. 

“Well I must be off! Pleasure to meet you Yuzuru, hopefully see you around soon. See you Sunako! Have fun I know that I will!” She said before jumping through the window and grabbing hold of a ladder that had appeared from nowhere. Yuzuru Suoh looked at the broken window and down at Sunako, hoping that she wasn’t like her aunt. 

“Feel free to explore the school Sunako. There are currently afternoon clubs and activities going on.” Yuzuru said leading Sunako out of his office “If you have any problems please let me know.” The door shut behind her and she sighed.

Sunako explored the corridors in search of someplace dark; if she could find the right room then at least she could be happy here. She walked up a set of red velvet stairs down the nearest corridor. Bird flew past the open window and the light shining through made Sunako shy away. She walked until she reached music room three. ‘Maybe it will be dark in here’ she thought, hoping that she was right. 

She opened the door of music room three and rose petal flew toward her. 

“Welcome to the host club!” a chorus of seven voices chimed. A tiny bit of blood dripped from her nose, this was too much. She had entered the wrong place. She turned to leave but a handsome blond boy appeared in front of her with a red rose. “What brings you her princess?” he asked.

“Too radiant!” she exclaimed, blood spurted from her nose and she fell back, blacking out. When she woke up her eyes met a set of beautiful purple ones. Blood spurted from her nose hitting Tamaki square in the face. He jumped back in shock and the twins laughed. She ran as fast as she could to the nearest exit, everything was too bright. She opened a door covered in black roses; at least the host club couldn’t find her. 

The room was dark, very dark. It made her happy and she smiled. In the corner of her eye she saw a candle and the most beautiful thing in the world. A shining white skull with hollow black eyes, she laughed in delight and walked up to the skull. She held it in her hands.

“You remind me of Josephine.” She said

“In life he was called Fallow” a voice behind said. She turned around to see a tall boy in a black hood and cloak. He held a puppet on one hand. “This is Beelzenef and I’m Umihito Nekozawa. Have you come to join the black magic club?” He asked. Sunako smiled and nodded. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Sunako Nakahara,” Sunako said “Do you stay in the dark all the time?” Sunako asked with growing excitement.

“Yes, the sunlight burns. It’s a family trait of mine” Nekozawa said

“I thought I was the only one!” Sunako blurted in excitement. She had never found someone as familiar as herself. “I like your cloak!”

“I like yours too.” Nekozawa flustered at Sunako

“Do you like horror films?” Asked Sunako. Nekozawa walked over to the corner and pulled a sheet of black material revealing a television. “I have the latest horror film.”  
Sunako screamed and hugged Nekozawa. She sat in front of the film cross-legged.


	2. Magical Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunako discovers the wizarding world

Sunako Nakahara read the book that Umihito Nekozawa had recommended to her. She had never really been one for reading, but somehow, this book felt different. She really related to this magical world and was hooked almost immediately. She was on the third book within five days and the fifth one by the end of the week.

Nekozawa smiled as he saw grow more and more enthralled by the book that he loved, at first he had been wary of sharing with her. He had never really been close to anyone and didn’t really know how to talk to people. But somehow Sunako felt different, she reminded him that he could find someone like him. 

Nekozawa loved watching her read by candle light, the shadow of flame on her flame made him want to sit with her and just listen to the sound of her voice, but he knew that she wouldn’t want him to do that. He loved the sound of her voice as she spoke to Hiroshi with growing delight. He had never seen her so happy and told Beelzenef so, Beelzenef just looked at him encouragingly. 

He couldn’t wait to show her the present that he had bought for her, but she was going to have to wait till she had finished the series.

Two weeks after reading “Mr. and Mrs. Dursley of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.” Sunako had read every single word in the Harry Potter books. She had fallen in love with the death eaters, the Lestrange sister had fast become her favourite characters.

“I wish that it was real.” Sunako said to Hiroshi. Sunako heard Nekozawa coughed and she turned to look at him. He kneeled in front of her and placed a gift bag covered in skulls between them. She looked from the bag to him.

“I know that you don’t like wearing dresses . . .” Nekozawa began cautiously. Sunako gave him a look that made him feel like he’d been split in half. “But I thought that we could cosplay Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, I bought you a dress like hers.” 

Sunako looked down at the bag, feeling bad. Nekozawa had tried really hard to impress her and it would be cute to be a Death Eater, after all she did admire them. She looked at Nekozawa and gave him a small smile.

“Okay.” She said standing up. “But only if you promise to wear yours.”

Nekozawa smiled broadly “I’d be honoured to,” he said. He gave her a peck on the cheek in his enthusiasm for matching cosplay, she blushed and a tiny drop of blood dripped from her nose. “Oh, oh I’m sorry.” he flustered “I just got excited.”

“It’s fine. You just caught me by surprise.” Sunako said. She smiled a shy little smile and she kissed his soft lips. Now it was his turn to blush. She broke away suddenly. “See you in a minute!” she said excitedly running off to the corner of the room.

A few minutes later they stood opposite each other, Sunako was spinning in her dress, while Nekozawa twirled the long blond wig through his long slender fingers. Sunako was wearing in an elegant Black Floor length Velvet dress, which showed off her waist. Nekozawa had made a good choice on the dress. She also wore a matching cape, which trailed behind her and carried a replica wand in her hand. On her head she wore a blond wig. 

Nekozawa wore a white silk shirt, velvet black waistcoat with silver buttons and smart black trousers and shoes. He too had a cape in black and long blond wig; he leaned against a tall silver cane, with a snake with emerald eyes on the top of it. He looked at Sunako, trying for nonchalance, on the inside he was fangirling.

“What do you think?” He asked her. She smiled a shy smile, her eyes glinting evilly in the candlelight; Nekozawa was scared for a moment. 

Suddenly her eyes softened and she smiled a full smile. “You look amazing!” she said “Just how I imagined Lucius looking.” She hugged him excitedly and stood back.

“You look beautiful.” He said. Blood dripped from her nose. She wiped away the blood and tried to calm herself. Nekozawa apologised to her.

“You surprised me! No one has ever called me beautiful before.” She looked down at the floor, the shadow of candle light flickered patterns onto the floor. 

Nekozawa lifted her chin and placed his hand on her pale cheek. “I always thought that you looked beautiful.” He said, almost at a whisper. He kissed her full on her lips and looked at her. “You look perfect as Narcissa,” 

He kissed her again and she placed her arms around his neck, while he placed his around her slender waist. They embraced each other for what felt like hours, but was more like a minute.


	3. The Marathon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunako and Nekozawa are in for a magical evening when they marathon Harry Potter together.

The Warner Brothers logo flashed before Sunako Nakahara’s eyes. Umihito Nekozawa had introduced her to the wizarding world through the Harry Potter books and now they were watching the films together. They sat on a specially designed coffin sofa in their Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy cosplays. Nekozawa had ensured that they both drinks and popcorn to eat while they watched the films, he was very romantic in his date organising. He had even ensured that all of Sunako’s mannequins could watch the films with them; he knew it was important to her . . . and of course Beelzenef watched too.

Sunako frowned through most the first two films.

“I’m not really enjoying this film.” she had commented halfway through the second film. Nekozawa took her hand gently.

“They get better I promise.” He said. She looked up at him and smiled.

“I hope you’re right.” she said returning her attention back to ‘The Chamber of Secrets’. He smiled. Nekozawa knew these films like the back of his hand.

He was right and Sunako said so when they had finished ‘The Prisoner of Azkaban’. He just smiled slightly smugly and looked at Beelzenef who nodded back. 

During the fifth film Sunako yawned and Nekozawa looked down at her. Her tears from Sirius’s death were still drying. Nekozawa thought that her eyelashes looked beautiful. 

“Tired?” he asked her kindly. She looked up and smiled, she nodded sleepily. “We can watch the rest another day if you want.” He said. 

She suddenly stood up. “No I must watch them all in one sitting!” Sunako exclaimed. Nekozawa smiled, he was slightly shocked by her outburst but also proud of her. Sunako was well on the way to becoming a true Potterhead.

Sunako sat back down and leaned against Nekozawa as the sixth film began. He pulled out a skull patterned blanket from bellow the sofa and draped it around them. She smiled at Nekozawa and kissed his soft lips. She had never met someone who cared so much about her. Nekozawa blushed, the kiss unexpected. 

Toward the end of the film Sunako suddenly sat up. As she watched Dumbledore fall from the tower, tears rolled down her face. She had known that this was coming and yet she still couldn’t stop her tears. Nekozawa hugged her from behind, he too was crying. 

The tears rolled on through the final two films. Nekozawa looked to Beelzenef, and Sunako to Hiroshi during Hedwig and Dobby’s deaths’, neither could imagine living without their closest friend. Sunako was glad that she was with Nekozawa. It was comforting sharing her pain and mourning with someone who understood the pain of being a fan.   
’19 years later’ appeared on the screen. Hours felt like minutes to Sunako and Nekozawa, the films felt too short.

“Why does it have to end?” Sunako asked

“It doesn’t,” Nekozawa responded simply. “Hogwarts will always be there to welcome us home.”

“Hogwarts is home.” Sunako repeated quietly. “I wish Winky had appeared in the films, or Peeves.” Sunako said.

Nekozawa nodded “It’s a shame isn’t it.” He said. It was Sunako’s turn to nod “They did film Peeves for the first one. An actor called Rik Mayall, English . . . but they never used the footage.” 

“Why not?” Sunako asked. 

Nekozawa shrugged “Don’t know.” He said

“That’s just stupid. . . The acting was good though.” Sunako said. 

They sat in the quiet of the end credits. The marathon had made both of them very tired. Sunako stood up and stretched.

She turned to Nekozawa “Thank you.” She said breaking the silence.

“What for?” he asked, getting up and stretching himself.

“For sharing this with me, I know you find it difficult sometimes.” Sunako smiled. She could see right through him. 

He stopped and looked down “I never met anyone I wanted to share it with . . . well apart from Beelzenef.” He said. Sunako kissed him. He did not resist. She pulled him back down to the sofa and continued to kiss him. 

After a while they stopped and Nekozawa found himself cuddling Sunako. His hand around her slim waist, she had fallen asleep. He kissed the top of her head and within minutes joined her.


	4. Ink Part One: The Dark Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunako and Nekozawa go to get a tattoo, but will they be brave enough to go through with it?

Sunako Nakahara looked nervously at her boyfriend. She wasn’t sure about this. Umihito Nekozawa smiled at her, he looked nervous too. They both wore their cloaks over their casual clothes. Nekozawa in black jeans and a baggy long-sleeved light blue t-shirt, Sunako in her long white t-shirt and red tracksuit bottoms.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” She asked pausing outside the tattoo parlour 

Nekozawa smiled “Yeah, do you not want to get one?” he asked. He would have been gutted if she didn’t. 

Sunako looked thoughtful for a moment, and then smiled. She kissed Nekozawa on the lips. “Let’s do this!” she yelled. 

She dragged him into the tattoo parlour by his hand, their cloaks flowing behind them. She put on her bravest face, she knew that Nekozawa would be useless in this social environment.

“Excuse me.” She said to the inked man behind the counter. 

“Yeah, what can I do for you?” he asked kindly

She pulled Nekozawa to her side. “Me and my boyfriend booked to get a tattoo together.” She said. 

The man checked the appointment book.

“Nekozawa?” The man asked. Umihito nodded shyly. “Ok what design do you want?”

Nekozawa looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him up. 

“We want the Dark Mark. You now the Death Eater symbol, from Harry Potter.” Sunako said taking over. She felt bad doing it, but knew that she needed to take charge. The man looked from Nekozawa to Sunako. He typed something on the computer in front of him.

“This?” He asked. He showed them a picture of the skull and snake symbol. Nekozawa smiled and nodded. 

Sunako smiled broadly. “Exactly that!” she said. 

The man smiled. “Please take a seat and wait while I organise the transfer. Someone will come and get you in a few minutes.” He said.

“Thank you.” Sunako said. 

Sunako and Nekozawa sat on a nearby sofa and looked around. There were images of tattoos everywhere, it was like being in a strange art exhibition. 

“I can’t believe you booked this.” She said impressed

Nekozawa shrugged “You’re my best friend, and I love you. Why wouldn’t I want to share this with you?” He asked. Sunako kissed him.

“I love you too. I appreciate you leaving the club for me.” She said

Nekozawa smiled, he was taking a gamble, but knew that he would be fine. It would just take a while before he could be in sunlight again. 

A slim woman covered in tattoos and piercings walked over to them. She had a red and white bandana wrapped around her curled hair and a full smile on her face.

“Nekozawa?” she asked them. They looked up at her, their faces half hidden by their cloaks. 

“That’s us.” Sunako said pulling her hood down. 

“This way.” She said with a flick of her head. 

She led them down a set of stairs into a room which had three strange beds. This room, like the one above had tattoo designs on the wall. 

“Ok who wants to go first?” The woman asked. She looked from Sunako to Nekozawa.

“I’ll go first.” Sunako said after a second. She had partly hoped that Nekozawa would have volunteered, but part of her knew that if she didn’t go first then she would have chickened out.

“Please lay down on the bed and take off your cloak.” The woman instructed. She went round the other side as Sunako lay on the bed and rolled up her left sleeve. “Is this your first tattoo?” 

“Yeah.” Sunako said. She was scared. What would happen if she stopped loving Harry Potter? . . . No, that would never happen. She wasn’t going to back out now. Sunako smiled “It’ll be worth it.” she said

The woman smiled. “You’ll be fine.” she said. 

While they had been talking Nekozawa had sat on the chair closest to Sunako. He reminded of puppy. The woman placed the transfer on her arm. “Like it?” she asked.

“Yes.” Sunako said smiling down at it like a proud parent, it felt right being on her arm. She showed Nekozawa, who smiled and nodded. This was going to look so cool.  
The tattoo artist prepared the needle and black ink.

“Ready?” she asked. 

Sunako took a moment before nodding. “yes.” She said.

The woman brought the needle down to Sunako’s flesh. There was a sharp pain as the needle began to trace the line of the transfer. She smiled reminding herself that the pain was worth it. After completing the outline, the woman filled in the black. Sunako’s arm had gone numb to the pain. 

After forty five minutes the tattoo was complete. Sunako smiled at it, and so did the tattoo artist. It was always nice to see the work being appreciated. The woman wrapped her handiwork in cling-film and Sunako thanked her.

Sunako showed her boyfriend. Now it was Nekozawa’s turn and he looked like he might be sick. Sunako kissed him.

“Woman up.” She said “You can do it!” she said encouragingly. 

Nekozawa took of his cloak and rolled up his sleeve. As before the tattoo artist prepared the needle and ink.

“You’ll be fine, I promise.” She said encouragingly. “Ready?” she asked Nekozawa. He nodded, it was time to be brave. This was for him and Sunako.

The grimaced in pain as the needle hit his skin and reached for Sunako’s hand. She held his hand and didn’t let go till the tattoo was finished. As with Sunako’s the tattoo was wrapped up.

“Thank you.” Nekozawa said. The tattoo artist smiled, she was half convinced that he was going to faint, but he had surprised her. 

“That’s alright.” She said. “Go up and pay at the desk and make sure you follow the aftercare.” She smiled at them “Good luck you two.” She said

“Thank you again,” Sunako said. 

They went up and paid before returning to their darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated this in a while.


	5. Ink Part Two: Into The Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunako and Nekozawa decide to leave the safety of the club room to try and recruit new members.

Sunako looked to Nekozawa and smiled. This was going to be fun. Umihito Nekozawa nodded at her and together they opened the door and looked into the host club. They heard a scream. Nekozawa smiled, he knew that Tamaki would freak out as soon as they emerged.

“Join the black magic.” Nekozawa tauntingly said.

Him and Sunako emerged from the dark and into the light of the host club. Tamaki had hidden behind Kyoya, his arms clinging around his waist. Nekozawa walked up to Tamaki with a broad smile and Sunako followed.

“If you join, you get a matching tattoo.” Sunako said.

Sunako and Nekozawa lifted the left sleeves of their cloaks, revealing their now fully healed dark mark tattoos’. 

“Were not interested Nekozawa.” Kyoya said, coolly

“Yeah go back to . . . the darkness.” Tamaki flustered 

Honey ran over to the dark couple and stabbed the snake design on Sunako’s arm. Sunako growled at the boy.

“What’s that Takashi?” Honey asked. He looked up at his taller counterpart who stood behind him. Mori lifted Honey away from the murderous Sunako.

“That is a dangerous mark, stay away from them Mutsukuni.” Mori said.

“Okay!” Honey said. Mori put him down and ran back to where he had been eating cake. “Come on Takashi, let’s eat cake!” Honey yelled across the host club. Mori walked and sat across from Honey and watched while he began stuffing his face with sweet treats.

“Sorry, I wanted to get here earlier but . . .” Haruhi said entering the host club. Everyone turned to face them. She walked up to Sunako and Nekozawa, she shook their hands politely. 

“Nice to meet you again, Nekozawa. And . . . sorry I don’t know your name.” Haruhi said.

Sunako looked at the attractive boy before her. Blood began to drip from her nose. Not now, she must be strong! “Sunako.” She stuttered at she felt more blood dripping. 

Tamaki suddenly pulled Haruhi away. “Daddy must save you!”

“Get off me senpai!” Haruhi yelled in annoyance. Sunako looked at the irritation in her face and got the impression that this had happened before. They argued in the corner for a while before Tamaki went off to sulk in the corner.

“I think that you should leave.” Kyoya said coolly, “you’re upsetting our customers.” Sunako and Nekozawa turned to look at where Kaoru and Hikaru were entertaining three clients. The pose they were in made Sunako want to be sick. She hated public displays of affection. 

The twins turned to look at the hooded couple; they knew exactly who they were. They said good bye to their guests and walked over. Hikaru looked mischievously at Kaoru. They both pulled out torches from god knows where. They shone them at Sunako and Nekozawa the light blinding them. Sunako ran like the wind dragging Nekozawa behind her. 

“Well that deals with them.” Sunako heard Kyoya say. 

They shut the door with a loud crash. In the candlelight they looked at each other and smiled.

“You’re crazy.” She said laughing. 

“Not as crazy as you. That was a great idea!” Nekozawa said. He took her hand gently. “I love you Sunako.” He said. 

They stopped both their hearts racing. Had he just said that? Sunako felt the fear of rejection again and pushed the image away from her mind. She turned to look at her boyfriend.

“Are you serious? Do you really love me?” she asked. 

He smiled. “I have never been more serious in my life, please don’t ever change.” He said.

He leaned down and kissed her.

“I love you too.” She said. “Come on, let’s watch a film.” She led Nekozawa to where the TV was. “You can pick!” she said

Nekozawa thought for a moment and pointed at one of the stacked DVDs’. Sunako put the DVD in and sat down on their coffin sofa. She leaned into Nekozawa as they watched the film together.


	6. Ink Part Three: Fresh Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koyhei, Ranmaru, Yokinojoh and Takenaga find out about Sunako's tattoo.

“WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN SUNAKO?” Koyhei yelled as he barged into Sunako’s attic room. She turned away from her slasher movie and looked at him, confusion was written across her face.

“WHERE IS MY DINNER?” He asked rudely. 

Sunako stood up and walked to the doorway, her cloak swishing as she did. Koyhei caught sight of something that he hadn’t seen before, the slight tinge of black on her arm. He grabbed her wrist and pulled up her sleeve.

“Let go of me!” she yelled agitated.

“No.” he said. He stared at her tattoo. The hideous snake and skull design, not at all anything that a lady would have. He exploded with rage. “WHAT THE FUCK SUNAKO! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU GET THAT?” he demanded.

“ME AND NEKOZAWA GOT ONE EACH, AND IT’S NONEOF YOUR FUCKING BUSSINESS KOYEHEI!” Sunako yelled at him. 

He pushed her back and she hit the wall behind her. She stood up a black cloud of anger surrounded her, determination in her eyes. 

“I told you that it’s none of your business what either me or Nekozawa do!” she said in a dangerous whisper.

She ran and kicked him and he fell down. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her down, pinning her to the floor. 

“Why would you do that Sunako? Didn’t you think it through? How am I meant to get free rent now? What would your aunt think? I will find this Nekozawa and fight him” the questions came thick and fast.

Sunako looked into his half-angry, half-concerned face. 

“Daz . . . dazzling.” She stammered before head-butting him and a stream of blood shot from her nose. Koyhei passed out on top of her. 

Ranmaru, Takenaga and Yokinojoh appeared at the door. Their eyes wide with shock.

“We’ll give you two some time.” Ranmaru said with a wink, as they began to walk away.

Sunako growled a black glow of rage around her. “GET HIM OFF OF ME!” she yelled. They pulled Koyhei by his feet, his face thudding on the floor as he was dragged down the corridor. 

Half an hour later Koyhei was lying on the sofa, an ice pack to his nose. Takenaga was pacing. 

“Why would she do that? how am I meant to get free rent now?” Koyhei moaned

“I don’t know, but what if she finds out?” Takenaga asked.

Everyone stopped and thought of the horrific things that Sunako’s aunt would do to them.

“Can’t you have them removed?” Yokinojoh asked

“If you can convince her, be my guest Yoki.” Koyhei said as gestured to her room.

“We don’t even have the money for that anyway.” Ranmaru said

“FUCK!” Koyhei exclaimed suddenly sitting up. He touched his head and collapsed back into the sofa. “What are we going to do?” he asked no one in particular.

“We’ll keep it secret, give her a long sleeved dress when we make her a lady.” Takenaga

“If we can make her a lady.” Koyhei moaned

“Anyone can become a lady.” Ranmaru said flirtily. Koyhei looked doubtful, Sunako never was and never would be a lady in his eyes . . . she was just Sunako.

“We’ll turn her into one eventually.” Yokinojoh said positively. He smiled and jumped down from the side that he sitting on. “You should apologise Koyhei.” 

“Never.” Koyhei said

“Why not? This is your fault.” Ranmaru said

“I’ll never apologise to her.” Koyhei said defiantly 

“Just go apologise to her, you can’t be a baby your whole life.” Takenaga said with a sigh. He hated how childish Koyhei was.

“I’m not a baby!” he said standing up. “HE’S THE BABY!” Koyhei said pointing at Yokinojoh.

“I’m not!” Yoki said

“Then prove it!” Takenaga said

“What?” Koyhei asked

“Prove it.” Ranmaru said

“Fine.” Koyhei said. He stormed upstairs. He paused outside Sunako’s room. “I’m coming in Sunako.” He said 

He walked in and Sunako stood facing him.

“What do you want?” she asked

“Nothing!” he said quickly. Fear and anger in his voice.

“Then go.” She said. He stayed where he was.

“I’m sorry for yelling at you! Okay.” He said

“What?” she said in shock.

“Your tattoo’s kinda cool,” he said with a shrug, it hadn’t occurred to him how good she would look with ink. “But it won’t get me free rent.”

She looked at him. He leaned down and looked into her eyes. She slapped him and he reeled back.

“I have a boyfriend!” she said “what the fuck are you doing?” Sunako demanded. She kicked him and he flew out of her room hitting his head and getting knocked out. He collapsed in the corridor outside of her room.  
Sunako called Nekozawa and told him what had happened.  
“I’m sorry.” She told him  
“It wasn’t your fault. We can talk about this on Monday at school.” Nekozawa said  
“Okay, see you then.” Sunako said  
She sighed; she didn’t like keeping secrets between her and Nekozawa. She was still angry with Koyhei, but she was always angry with Koyhei. He was such an idiot.


	7. The Purrfect Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nekozawa has a suprise for Sunako . . . but will she like it?

Nekozawa had a surprise for Sunako. Her eyes were shut as she knelt across from her boyfriend.

“Open your eyes.” Nekozawa said

Slowly her eyes opened, between them now sat a wicker basket. Sunako looked at the basket confused, this didn’t match their aesthetic. Why had he bought this? She looked to Nekozawa, he looked so nervous. 

Suddenly the basket meowed. Sunako looked down as a tiny paw reached out. She looked at her boyfriend.

“You bought a cat!” she said. Her eyes beginning to tear up. No one had ever been this kind to her.

Nekozawa smiled broadly, he was so pleased that she liked her present. He nodded at her. “He’s for the both of us, but you can name him.” he said

“Are you sure?” she asked. She knew how much cats meant to him. He nodded and took her hands. She stroked his cheek and gave him a soft light kiss on the lips. “Thank you.” She said.

Nekozawa blushed as she opened the basket properly. She lifted the cat out carefully. He was a white fluffy cat with a slightly grumpy, slightly smug expression. She looked at the cat, into his blue eyes. She stayed like that for a minute, concentrating very hard on the fluffy cat.

“I want to name him Malfoy.” She finally announced, beaming at Nekozawa.

“I can’t think of a better name.” he said smiling back. She handed Malfoy to Nekozawa. “Welcome to the family, Malfoy.” He said to the cat. Malfoy tilted his head and scrambled to be put down.

Nekozawa and Sunako watched as he began exploring the dark room. Malfoy began sniffing and inspecting all of their artefacts. He meowed and looked back to the couple. Sunako rushed over to see what he was trying to tell them, he had found her collection of animal skeletons. Malfoy looked sadly at them, as if saying, why are there no live ones for me to hunt.

“I know.” She said “we’ll let you out so that you can hunt if you like?” Sunako asked Malfoy kindly. He meowed in response. Sunako went to let him out but Nekozawa stopped her. 

“He has to stay in here for a few days and get used his environment before we can let him out.” He said

Sunako sighed and turned to Malfoy. “Sorry Malfoy, we can’t let you out yet.” She said. Malfoy meowed and began to explore again. 

Sunako and Nekozawa settled down to watch a film, Sunako resting on his lap. Malfoy joined them curling up in front of Sunako. Nekozawa looked down at his girlfriend and new cat, could anything be more purrfect he thought. 

After an hour or so Malfoy stretched out and began to climb onto Nekozawa, he rested on his master’s shoulder. He reached out his paw and gently touched his hand. He meowed loudly waking up Sunako. 

She yawned and stretched. “What . . .” she said very sleepy and confused. Malfoy pawed her leg and meowed again. She nodded at him, suddenly remembering that Nekozawa had bought them a cat.

“Do you think that he’s hungry?” she asked Nekozawa.

“Probably.” He said. “I’ll go feed him.” 

Nekozawa stood up. He leaned down and gave Sunako a kiss. “Put on another film, I’ll be back in minute.” He said. “Come on Malfoy, dinner time!” he said cheerfully.

The cat enthusiastically followed his master. Nekozawa fed him and snuggled back down with Sunako on their coffin sofa. He rested on her shoulder their fingers intertwining. After he had finished eating Malfoy joined them, curling up on Sunako’s lap and falling asleep within minutes. She played with Nekozawa’s hair while he stroked Malfoy, everything was so perfect.


	8. Bed Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nekozawa and Sunako deciede to go bed shopping together.

Umihito Nekozawa opened the door to the Black Magic Club, light seeped in. Sunako shied away. She had been stroking Malfoy, but the light had made him run away. Sunako frowned.

“Where are you going?” she asked him. She was very confused, Nekozawa never left his room unless it was to go home and sit in darkness again. 

“I thought that we could go bed shopping.” He said innocently. His face was full of childlike confusion.

Sunako stood up and paused the film that she had been watching. She walked up to Nekozawa and took his hand.

“Okay.” she said

Nekozawa’s butler and maid escorted them through the shocked Host Club. Everyone in the club turned to the odd procession; two people in black cloaks, who were also protected by umbrellas’, held by a butler and a maid, who were dressed and in black and purple. Tamaki and screamed and jumped into Kyoya’s arms, who had immediately dropped him onto the floor.

Nekozawa laughed “We are currently going out on business, but do feel free to drop by the club when we have returned.” He said to the seven hosts. 

Walking outside the walls of his school was the hardest part for Nekozawa; Sunako grabbed his hand for support. She was slightly more accustomed to the light, as she often had  
to go shopping for Koyhei, Ranmaru, Takenaga and Yokinojoh.

Once they got into the limo, he calmed down. 

“Thanks Sunako.” He said. They leaned across and gave her a kiss. They listened to Babymetal as they drove.

After a few minutes they reached their destination. Sunako got out first, careful to shield Nekozawa from the sunlight. She looked up and saw that it was an overcast day.

“It’s fine, there’s no sunlight.” she said to him. He sighed and got out of the limo. 

They were at the undertakers, specifically the coffin makers. Sunako smiled, he was only getting one because he was jealous of hers. 

They walked in and saw a kindly, slightly bored woman behind the counter. She seemed surprise to see two cloaked teenagers coming in.

“We don’t sell to goth’s.” She said aggressively 

“I am requesting one for my friend actually.” Nekozawa said sadly. A tear drop fell from his face and Sunako grabbed his hand.

“It’s okay.” she said to him. She had forgotten that he liked acting.

The woman’s’ demeanour changed instantly.

She bowed. “My apologies.” She said “How can I help you today sir?” she asked politely.

“I would like a coffin made please.” He said confidently

The woman nodded and led them to the ones that they already had made and left them to decide which ones they liked. She showed them a few, Sunako and Nekozawa smiled insanely at all of them. Sunako was tempted to buy one herself but resisted.

“What about this one?” she asked Nekozawa.

He looked where she was leaning. It was a black panelled coffin with silver handles. The lid had the option for an open casket style and inside was a white satin lining. 

“What?” Sunako asked at his frown.

“I don’t like the lining.” He said finally. She nodded; Sunako fully understood the need for the correct coffin lining.

The woman came back. “Have you come to a decision?” she asked him. “Which one would your friend like?” she asked

Nekozawa pointed to the one that he and Sunako had been discussing. “But can I have it in a different lining. I think that a deep red colour might be more appropriate.” He said

“Certainly.” She said. “I can show you our selection of fabric choices.” She led them back to the desk and pulled out the fabrics choices. 

Nekozawa chose ‘Dark Maroon’ and organised all of the other arrangements. 

“Thank you Sunako for coming with me.” He said

Sunako smiled. “That’s okay . . . anyway I like doing things with you.” She said

He smiled and opened the door of the limo for her. She gracefully got in and he followed in behind her.

“So when will it arrive?” she asked

“Two weeks.” He said

“We should have a sleepover,” Sunako said excitedly “I’ll have to ask my aunt first! But I’m sure it will be okay!” 

“Yaaassss! I love you Sunako. You’re so smart.” Nekozawa exclaimed.  
“I love you too.” She said.  
They kissed and then continued talking about the sleepover, planning what chocolate to have and what games to play, as they drove back to The Ouran Academy.


	9. The Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunako arrives at the Nekozawa mansion for a sleepover. . . but how well will she take Umitioto Nekozawa's request?

Sunako knocked on the door to The Nekozawa mansion. She had a skull bag with her containing all of the things that she would need for the night. A maid in a dark purple dress answered the door.

“Master Nekozawa is waiting in the games room.” she announced. Sunako nodded and followed her to the room.

Umihito Nekozawa’s home was a huge mansion, which was surprisingly light considering their family curse.

At the centre of the stairs hung a portrait of the family. A tall, thin woman with blond hair was stood next to a slightly taller man, who was also blond. Bellow them stood Kirimi, Umihito’s sister, in a pink dress. Nekozawa had mentioned his sister. Next to Kirimi stood a tall blond boy with smiling blue eyes, it took Sunako a second to work out that it was Nekozawa himself. She had seen him without his cloak once, but never without his wig.

She paused as she looked at it; the maid pushed her on, as if irritated by her curiosity.

She was led to a dark candle lit room. The room was half filled with books and arm chairs; the other half was filled with traditional games like chess. Nekozawa looked up and   
smiled when Sunako came in, she smiled back.

“Would you join me for a game?” he said.

“It would be my pleasure to beat you.” She said.

Umihito took her hand and gave her a kiss. He pulled out her chair and pulled it back in once she had sat down.

“I’m so excited about tonight.” She said. “I don’t normally get to do sleepovers, I’ve never had the friends to do it with.” Sunako said. She looked down, she had never admitted that to anyone, but she trusted Nekozawa.

Nekozawa took her hand. “Neither have I.” he said

They looked at each other, understanding each other perfectly. 

Sunako moved a pawn.

“Your move.” she said

They played the match in relative silence, both of them trying to outsmart the other. In the end Sunako won, but it was a well-played game. 

“Well done. Time for your prize.” Nekozawa said. He pulled her into a long kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist; she put hers around his neck, playing with his hair. She pulled off his black wig.

“Hey!” Nekozawa said

“You never said that you were blond!” Sunako said

“Why does it matter?” Umihito said. Sunako sulked. Even though she knew that it didn’t matter, she still felt like she had been lied to. Nekozawa came up to her. “I’m sorry that I didn’t say before. The truth is I need to wear a wig or the sunlight will kill me.” He said.

“I’m sorry that was rude of me, please forgive me.” Sunako said with a bow. She handed the wig back to Umihito.

He laughed. “I forgive you. I don’t really need to wear it at home anyway; it has just kinda become a habit.” He said with a shrug. “Come on!” Nekozawa said.

He took Sunako’s hand and led her to his bedroom. One wall was decorated with cat wallpaper, the other three were black. Against one wall now lay his new coffin. Sunako ran over to it and felt the lining; it was truly a work of beauty, she told him so.

“It’s all thanks to you.” He said. There was an awkward silence. “Do you want to do something?” he asked. He had never had a sleepover and had no idea what to do.

Sunako shrugged. “We could play a game . . .” she thought of all the games that other children used to talk about playing at sleepovers’ and couldn’t think of any. “Or we could just watch a film?”

She let Nekozawa chose the film, a gory slasher film. They sat in his coffin, snuggled into each other while they watched. As the credits rolled Sunako began to explore his room, she couldn’t help thinking that something was missing. She thought of Hiroshi, Akira and Josephine. She hoped that they would be okay for the night; she left them some food, so they should be alright. 

She was admiring Nekozawa’s wallpaper. It was grey with white cats. Nekozawa came up behind her and hugged her from behind. He had put on Babymetal and they danced together for a while, laughting and singing along.

Nekozawa took her hands, suddenly very serious. “There is something I’ve wanted to do with you for so long.” He said

“What is it?” she asked. She was getting scared, she wasn’t used to any kind of intimacy.

“If you say no I fully understand, I would never make you do something you were uncomfortable with.” He said.

“Just tell me.” She said. 

He took a deep breathe. “When we go to sleep later, could we share?” he asked. He looked so innocent.

Sunako laughed. “Just so I’m clear. Are you asking to sleep with me?”

Nekozawa went bright red. “No, I just meant sharing a bed, nothing more.” He said

Sunako smiled and nodded. “I would love to share your coffin tonight,” she said. Nekozawa smiled “And maybe another time we could properly test it out. . .” Sunako said. “But when were both ready to.” She said. 

She kissed Nekozawa and hit him with a skull pillow. “PILLOW FIGHT!” she yelled. Nekozawa hit her back and the fight became more and more aggressive. Suddenly there was a   
knock on the door. 

“Umihito, your mother has ordered you a pizza.” Nekozawa’s butler said.

“Bring it in.” he said.

The butler bought the food in and they ate on the floor, sitting on the cushions that been weapons just seconds ago. Within minutes the food was gone. Sunako yawned. “Tired?”   
Nekozawa asked. She nodded and leaned into him. 

“One more movie then bed.” she said. He nodded.

This time Sunako chose the movie and once it was over, they snuggled into Nekozawa’s coffin together. Their bodies wrapped around each other’s, they both slept like the dead.


	10. Maiden Mushrooms Part One: Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunako serves Nekozawa one the tastiest meals he's ever had. But why do they feel so faint just minutes later?

Umihito Nekozawa walked into Sunako’s house. He leaned in and kissed her and Koyhei recoiled in disgust.

“Get a room!” Koyhei said 

“Shut up Koyhei.” Sunako said

Koyhei walked out, off to his usual bar to moan about Sunako. Sunako took Nekozawa’s hand.

“Sorry about him.” she said

“It’s alright; I’ve met plenty of guys like him. They’re all just jealous.” Umihito said

“You really think so?” Sunako asked. Nekozawa shrugged. “Anyway, I made us some lunch.” She said.

Umihito sat down at the table while Sunako served noodles with tofu, mushrooms and Bamboo shoot.

“I hope you like it.” she said

Nekozawa noticed that she wasn’t eating with him. “Please eat with me, this is a date after all.” he said. He stood and pulled her chair out and tucked her back in. 

“Itadakimasu.” Nekozawa and Sunako said in unison. They ate and enjoyed the meal.

“Those mushrooms were so nice! Where did you get them?” Nekozawa asked

“They were free, one of the Goth-Lolli girls came up to them and just gave them to me.” Sunako said with a shrug

“That’s cool.” Nekozawa said. He took Sunako’s hand across the table.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Yokinojoh said as he walked in and saw Sunako and Umihito holding hands.

“We’ll go out again.” Takenaga said, coming in behind Yuki

Ranmaru just walked past on his phone. “Of course I haven’t forgotten my darling. I will see at the hotel at six,” he said as he walked up the stairs to his room.

Sunako stood up abruptly. “It’s fine, we’ll go to my room, give you guys some space.” Sunako said

“You don’t hav . . .” Yokinojoh began to say, but stopped because the cloaked couple were already halfway up the stairs.

“Sorry about them, they won’t bother us up here.” Sunako said as she opened her bedroom door and let Nekozawa in. they both dropped their cloaks and hung them up, they wouldn’t need them in here.

Nekozawa looked around. He bowed and said hello to Akira, Hiroshi and Josephine. Sunako smiled, where did she find this perfect guy? She put a hand to her head.

“Why don’t we watch a film?” she asked.

“You pick, I have a headache.” He said

“Yeah me too.” Sunako said “That’s weird, I wonder why that is?” she asked rubbing her temple.

Nekozawa went to pick a film, his head buzzing. What was wrong with him? He had been fine before they had eaten, just minutes earlier.

“I don’t feel too good.” Sunako said sleepily. She hit the floor with a crash. Sunako had fainted. Nekozawa turned and knelt beside her. He checked her pulse and sighed, she was   
going to be okay.

Suddenly he touched his head. He didn’t feel too good either. Before he went the same way as Sunako he lifted her up and put her in her coffin. He looked down at her sleeping form and thought how beautiful she was, with her dark hair and pale corpse-like skin. 

He smiled and kissed her head. He considered joining her but he didn’t have her express permission. The dizziness returned to his head, much stronger this time. He had to decide quickly. Nekozawa grabbed a blanket and joined her. He hoped that it would be okay, he would just apologise in the morning for it. He cuddled into Sunako and his eyes closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come . . .


	11. Maiden Mushrooms Part Two: A Fresh Image

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunako and Nekozawa wake up and can feel the affects of the mushrooms working.

Sunako opened her eyes and everything was black. She felt scared and began to panic, why was it so dark? She screamed and pushed up the coffin lid. Light flooded into the spooky room. She climbed out of the coffin, shaken. She felt like someone was trying to kill her. She told herself to stay calm, everything was going to be okay.

She examined the coffin and screamed again, there was a boy in her bed. Her scream had woken Umihito Nekozawa. He opened his eyes and smiled at the light flooding into the room. He suddenly went very still as he realised he was in a coffin. Sunako helped him out of it, it felt like the right thing to do, as she looked into his blue eyes, she remembered who he was.

“I’m so sorry frightening you.” She said apologetically

Nekozawa smiled weakly. “That’s okay, let leave this room.” he said. 

They fearfully took each other’s hands and left shutting the door in triumph, as if there had been something far scarier than a few skeletons.

“Why aren’t you wearing your cloaks?” Yokinojoh asked as Sunako, Nekozawa, Takenaga, Koyhei and Ranmaru all ate the breakfast prepared by Sunako. Koyhei took one bite and   
spat it out. Sunako began to cry and Nekozawa put a hand around her shoulder.

“We’ll get breakfast out, and I’ll treat you to a film if you want.” Umihito said.

Sunako looked at him and dried her tears, she nodded and stood up and left.

“Erm, can we go clothes shopping first. These clothes aren’t very girly.” Sunako said. Everyone looked at her baggy top and track suit bottoms and agreed with her.

“Does this mean I can get my free rent now?” Koyhei asked

“I suppose so.” Takenaga said

“Yay!” both Koyhei and Yuki celebrated, but both for different reasons.

“Shall we go?” Umihito asked her

“Okay.” she said

They walked out of the front door, Sunako in her baggy clothes and Nekozawa in his black jeans and black top, his blond hair dazzling in the sunlight.

They traveled into town, and went to the first shop. Sunako picked a simple light pink dress, a white skirt, a white cardigan, a grey shirt, a pair of pink pumps and a pair of white   
kitten heals. Umihito commented on how beautiful she looked in all of the pieces, which made her blush.

Nekozawa chose himself a pair of white chinos, a pair in black, a light blue jacket, a white polo shirt and some pale yellow converse, which matched his hair.   
Umihito insisted on paying for Sunako’s clothes despite her pitiful protests. 

They couple then walked to a café and had coffee and cake and talked about the most popular J-pop album and they film that they were planning on seeing. To everyone else, they looked and behaved like any other couple that you might see walking in the capital.

They walked hand in hand down a line of cherry blossom trees. Nekozawa stopped and picked a small bunch for Sunako.

“May I?” has asked. She nodded and he put them in the top button hole of her cardigan. She blushed. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

“You look beautiful.” He said. Sunako went bright pink and Nekozawa smiled. “Come on let’s get to the cinema.” He said glancing at his watch. 

“We wouldn’t want to be late.” Sunako said.

At the cinema they saw a film called ‘Date’, which was about two teens going on a blind date and falling in love with each other. Sunako smiled, she had made the right choice. Everything was perfect, Umihito, The film, this day. Everything felt so right for Sunako. 

She beamed as Umihito escorted her home, she had bought him a present and couldn’t wait for him to wear it. They reached her door.

“Before you go.” She said. She pulled out her bag two t-shirts. Hers had a pink heart with a smaller blue heart on it, Umihito’s had a big blue heart with a little pink heart. 

Umihito was moved to tears, he wiped his eyes. “Thank you Sunako. That’s so sweet of you.” He said

“Promise you’ll wear it.” She said

“Only if you wear yours.” He said. She smiled. “I know we’ll wear them when we go out tomorrow, I thought that we could take Kirimi to the park.” He said

“You’re full of brilliant ideas Umihito. I love that about you.” Sunako said.

He hugged and kissed her. “I’ll pick you up tomorrow at ten.” He said.

“Okay. Text me when you get back home.” Sunako said

“I will, I promise.” He said. He walked away and waved and blew kisses till he could no longer see Sunako. 

Sunako hugged the t-shirt into her chest, they were going to look so cute. Sunako smiled all evening, she was so happy, that she didn’t even notice that no one really ate dinner.


	12. Maiden Mushrooms Part Three: The Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunako meets Kirimi and Umihito at the park and they have a fun day out together.

Sunako smiled as she saw Umihito walking towards her, his blond hair shone in the sunlight. Holding his hand was Kirimi she was excitedly skipping alongside her princely big brother. He smiled at her and kissed her lips.

“You look really pretty.” He said. Sunako blushed and looked down at her outfit. She was wearing the white skirt, white cardigan and pink pumps that she had bought on yesterday’s shopping trip. She was also wearing the pink heart t-shirt that she had bought for her and Umihito.

“Thank you.” She said shyly. “I’m really happy that you like the present.” Sunako said. Umihito was wearing his blue heart t-shirt, white chinos, yellow converse and the blue jacket that he also got yesterday.

“My girlfriend has a good eye for these things.” He said.

Sunako knelt next to Kirimi. “Hi Kirimi, I like you dress, it’s very cute.” Sunako said politely. Kirimi’s pink Lolita dress was very cute indeed.

Kirimi shrank back. “It’s okay Kirimi. This is Sunako, my girlfriend.” Nekozawa said, pushing his sister forward. “Sorry she’s very shy.” He said apologetically to Sunako. 

“That’s okay; I was the same when I was her age.” Sunako said standing up.

“She’ll warm to you.” He said. “Let’s go to the park!” Umihito said enthusiastically. 

“Yay!” Kirimi yelled

As they walked Kirimi took Sunako’s hand, which made her smile. Then she begged to be swung between the couple. They swing her till they could see the park and Kirimi ran ahead. 

Umihito laughed, it felt good being there for his sister. Sunako took his hand and sat on a bench in the park, just watching Kirimi.

“Swing me!” she demanded. Umihito sighed and stood up. 

“Go.” Sunako said smiling.

He ran off to the swing. 

“Swing me higher!” She demanded.

Sunako smiled at them as a mother rocking a baby to sleep sat next to her. Sunako smiled at the baby and looked into the pushchair.

“Aww.” She said, smiling at the woman. “Boy or girl?” she asked

“Girl, 5 months old.” The mother said. How old is your daughter?” the woman said gesturing to Umihito and Kirimi.

Sunako looked embarrassed. “Oh, that’s my boyfriend’s little sister.” Sunako said as she realised the woman’s mistake. 

The woman went bright red. “I’m so sorry, please forgive me.” She said bowing.

“It’s fine, easily done.” Sunako said.

They sat there awkwardly till Kirimi ran over and pulled Sunako up and dragged her to the roundabout. Sunako was slightly relieved. Nekozawa followed them.

“Spin me!” the blond demanded.

Sunako and Umihito span her faster and faster till she giggled and complained of feeling dizzy. Both Sunako and Umihito laughed at that and stopped the roundabout abruptly. 

“It’s so warm today.” Sunako said, lifting her face to the sun.

“We could get ice cream to cool down.” Nekozawa suggested.

“Ice cream, ice cream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream!” Kirimi chanted

Sunako laughed and shrugged. “Ice cream it is.” She said.

“I’ll pay.” Nekozawa said

“Are you sure, I can pay for my own.” Sunako said

“My treat!” Umihito insisted.

“Okay.” Sunako said, with a shrug.

They walked to the ice cream van at the edge of the park.

“Three chocolate ice creams please.” Nekozawa said.

Nekozawa handed the first ice cream to Kirimi, the second to Sunako and the third for himself. He and they sat on a bench licking their ice creams. Suddenly Kirimi dropped hers   
on the floor.

“My ice cream!” she said. Tears began to fall down her face and Nekozawa gave her a hug.

“It’s okay Kirimi.” Sunako said. Kirimi looked up at Sunako with her big blue eyes. “Have mine.” She said

Sunako handed Kirimi her ice cream. Kirimi beamed at the dark haired girl, she liked Sunako.

“Thank you Suna Chan.” Kirimi said

Sunako smiled “That’s alright.” She said 

Sunako, Umihito and Kirimi went for a walk around the lake. They watched the boats go by, Kirimi watched with a serious concentration, while Sunako held Nekozawa’s hand, leaning into his chest.

“This is nice.” Sunako said

“Yeah,” Umihito agreed “But we should be getting home soon, my parents will worry about Kirimi if we stay out too long.”

“But you’ll be at the restaurant tonight?” Sunako asked

“Of course I will, I would hate to miss a chance to go on a double date.” Umihito said

They kissed and Kirimi came running up to them. 

“Ewww!” she said. She yawned. “Can we go now I’m bored.” She said

“Bored or tired?” Nekozawa asked her

Kirimi sulked, “Bored.” She said defiantly

“Ok we can go.” He said. 

Umihito kissed Sunako again. “I’ll see you later.” 

“See you Umi.” She said.

“Thank you for a fun day Suna Chan! See you soon!” Kirimi said

“See you soon Kirimi. I had so much fun today.” Sunako said. She gave the younger blond a hug. 

Umihito and Kirimi waved as they walked away.

“I like Suna Chan.” Kirimi said.

“I’m glad, I like her too.” Nekozawa said

“Will you get married?” Kirimi asked

Nekozawa chuckled “Maybe one day.” He said

“Can you pick me up?” Kirimi asked. They stopped and Umihito picked up the blond haired girl. “Yay!” she said. She leaned into Kirimi and within minutes had sleepily snuggled into his shoulder.


	13. Maiden Mushrooms Part Four: Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umihito and Sunako go on a double date with Takenaga and Noi

Sunako walked into the restaurant where Takenaga, Noi and Umihito were already seated at a table. Sunako noticed that Nekozawa had changed into the shirt and black trousers.

“Sorry for being late.” She said with a bow

“That’s alright Sunako.” Takenaga said

“Come sit next to me!” Noi said patting the seat next to her.

Sunako smiled and sat next, Nekozawa sat opposite her. He smiled at her.

“You look gorgeous.” He said taking her hand. She blushed. Sunako had changed into the pink dress with the cardigan and white kitten heals. Her neck and wrist were adorned with pearl jewellery.

“Thank you.” She said. “Everyone looks so smart.” Sunako commented. Takenaga was wearing a white shirt, black trousers and a black loose cardigan, Noi wore a pale blue dress,   
with white frills.

“I love your dress Noi, and did you get your hair cut? It really suits you” Sunako asked addressing her friend.

“Thank you, it was just a trim. Your dress is so pretty. Maybe we could go shopping together sometime.” Noi suggested.

The two girls excitedly held hands

“I’d love to.” Sunako said smiling. She wasn’t used to having close friends.

The waiter came over. “Are you ready to order?” they asked.

“Not yet.” Takenaga

“I’ll give you a few more minutes.” The waiter said.

Takenaga nodded and the waiter moved onto another table. They all looked at the menus. Umihito was the first to decide with Takenaga being a close second. The girls took longer to decide.

“What are you thinking?” Takenaga asked Noi. He didn’t want to rush her, but he was beginning to get impatient.

“I think I’ll go for the hamburger with salad.” Noi said putting down her menu smiling. Everyone turned to look at Sunako, who was the only one who hadn’t decided yet.

“I think I’ll go for the same.” She said

“Good choice.” Umihito said 

“I hear the burgers are very good here.” Takenaga said

They ordered their food and talked about their days. Sunako and Umihito, enthusiastically telling Noi and Takenaga, about their day at the park with Kirimi.

“Aww that’s so sweet.” Noi said “You’re so kind.”

Sunako shrugged. “I had fun.” She said. She took Umihito’s hand and smiled.

Noi then told them about her day and how she and Tamao had gone to the hairdressers together.

“Her new haircut is so cute, and she bought herself a new hair bow, pink with a little heart in the middle. I nearly got one myself, but I didn’t really need another one.” Noi said.   
Takenaga didn’t take his eyes of her the whole time she was speaking.

“I’ll get you one if you want.” He said

“You will?” she asked taking his hand. Takenaga blushed and he was glad that their food began to arrive.

“The hamburger.” The waiter stated

“Mine.” Noi said.

“And mine.” Sunako said smiling

“The dumplings?” The waiter asked

Nekozawa piped up and his food was put in front of him. Takenaga’s ramen dish was the last thing to arrive at the table.

They ate commenting on how nice the food was.

“Can I try one of your dumplings?” Sunako asked

Nekozawa nodded and carefully placed on in her mouth, using his chopsticks. She handed him her burger and he took a bite.

“Mmmm. You were right Takenaga, the burgers are amazing.” Nekozawa said.

“It was only what I had heard.” He said

“Thank you Sunako.” Umihito said handing her, her burger bag.

“That’s okay, thank you for one of your dumplings.” She said

“That’s alright.” Umihito said smiling.

“Did you want to try some of mine Takenaga?” Noi asked.

“Okay.” he said nodding. He took the tinniest bite, to ensure that Noi got most of it. “Mmmm,” he said. “Next time we come here, I think I’ll go for a burger.”

Noi smiled and slurped some of Takenaga’s ramen. “You made a good choice, the flavours are so fresh.” She said.

“This is a really good restaurant.” Nekozawa said

“Who picked it?” Sunako asked

“My Takenaga did.” Noi said proudly. Takenaga blushed.

“I just looked for the best reviews online.” He said. Being a natural introvert he wasn’t used to being the centre of attention.

The waiter cleared their plates once they had finished. 

“Would you like to see the desert menu?” the waiter asked

They all looked at each other.

“Yes please.” Nekozawa said.

The waiter gave them the menus. Sunako looked thinking of the ice cream she hadn’t gotten to eat earlier; there was no harm in treating herself. 

“I want the ice cream sundae.” Sunako said smiling.

“I don’t want anything.” Takenaga said putting his menu down defiantly.

“Neither do I.” Umihito said with a shrug. “I had an ice cream earlier so I probably shouldn’t.” he smiled at Sunako.

She looked down. “I was going to suggest sharing one?” she said avoiding Umihito’s gaze.

“Oh.” He said. He took her hand and she looked up. “I just don’t want anything, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it.” Sunako said smiling.

“We could share, if you want. To be honest I don’t think I could manage a whole pudding.” Noi said.

Sunako nodded and the friends smiled at each other.

They ordered and were glad that they had decided to share, the sundae was huge. They ate and giggled like little girls. Noi let Sunako have the huge brownie chunk at the bottom, which made her happy.

“Thank you Noi.” Sunako said.

They paid and left, walking back to the Nakahara mansion. They relaxed together with Yokinojoh, Koyhei and Ranmaru, watching a romantic comedy together, Koyhei sarcastically commented till he left half way through.


	14. Maiden Mushrooms Part Five: The Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During their lunch break, Umihito Nekozawa places an intresting bet for him and Sunako.

“Nekozawa?” Sunako asked as they sat by the pond of Ouran Academy. Their hands were held in one another’s.

He looked at her. “What?” he asked

“What happens if were like this forever?” she asked. “Because I think that would be nice,” Sunako said.

“Yeah, it would be nice to have to wear a cloak and wig all the time.” He said. 

He took of his shoes and socks and threw them aside.

“What are you doing?” Sunako asked.

“You do the same.” He insisted excitedly.

“Ok then.” She said slowly taking off her shoes and socks.

“I’ll race you across the pond, the winner has to try and join ‘The Host Club’” Nekozawa said with a cheeky smile on his face.

“Girls can’t join ‘The Host Club’” Sunako said confused. How could she join? And why would she want to anyway?

“Haruhi did.” Umihito said simply

Sunako stared at him and he nodded. She let the information sink in. “Haruhi is a . . . girl?” she asked

Umihito put a finger on his lip. “It’s meant to be secret.” He said

“Then why tell me?” she asked

“We have no secrets, I want to share my everything with you.” Umihito said

“Aww, you’re so sweet sometimes. I love you Umi.” She said.

“I love you too Sunako.” He said

They kissed.

“Ok . . . 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . go!” Sunako said. She shot off across the pond laughting.

“Hey.” Nekozawa said, as he shot off after her.

He sped up and won reaching the wall on the other side.

“I win.” He said triumphantly. He put his hands on knees as he caught his breath.

“Maybe I let you win?” Sunako suggested

“Why would you do that?” he panted.

“I want to see how this ‘Host Club’ thing pans out,” she said. She took his hand and their fingers intertwined. “I could be your first customer!” she said excitedly.

“I’d like that.” he said. He kissed her. “That’s assuming Suoh Senpai takes me on.”

“I’m sure he will.” Sunako encouraged. “We should get to class.” She said

“Lunch is nearly over.” Nekozawa said

“I’ll race you back!” she said. 

Umihito smiled at her and they raced across the pond, Sunako winning. She put her shoes on and looked down at her dress; the bottom of I was so soaked.

“They won’t be happy about this.” She said concerned.

“What difference does it make, I had fun racing.” Nekozawa said, joining her in putting his socks back on.

“Me too, I always have fun when your around Umihito.” Sunako said “Thank you.” She said bowing.

Umihito took her hand. “Come on.” He said. They walked hand in hand to afternoon classes. 

“I can’t wait to hear what Tamaki says when you ask him.” Sunako piped enthusiastically

“Me too,” Nekozawa said “It’s certainly going to be interesting.” He said


	15. Maiden Mushrooms Part Six: The Neko Type

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nekozawa begs Suoh Senpai to join 'The Host Club'

Nekozawa bowed low before the host club king “Teach me your ways.” He begged

Tamaki looked in shock at the former host of ‘The Black Magic Club’

“Mummy I’m scared.” Tamaki said.

Kyoya speedily came up alongside ‘daddy’. 

“Nekozawa, Umihito. Host of ‘The Black Magic Club’ what interest would you have in becoming an apprentice of Tamaki’s?” Kyoya asked. He lifted his glasses and gazed evilly at the blond on the floor.

Nekozawa stood up. “I wish to become you apprentice Suoh Senpai. Do you have no interest in giving me a chance?”

“Give him a chance Senpai.” Haruhi said, touching Tamaki’s shoulder.

Tamaki looked from Haruhi to Nekozawa to Kyoya. He wasn’t sure that Nekozawa was being genuine.

“It could be interesting.” Kyoya said walking away. He didn’t have time for Tamaki’s simple conundrums and another host meant more money. Haruhi smiled encouragingly at Tamaki, before walking to sit with her requested guest.

“This isn’t a joke is it?” Tamaki said suspiciously

“No I want to join; I want to be a host.” Umihito said seriously.

“Ok then.” Tamaki said. “I will teach you how to become a host.”

Several of the women in the club clapped at Tamaki’s bravery, kindness and sense of responsibility. 

Nekozawa beamed “You will not regret this Suoh Senpai.”

Tamaki first taught Nekozawa how to serve tea, something which he found he was very good at. Although he suspected that was more to do with his upbringing, rather than anything else.

Tamaki then moved on to teaching Nekozawa how to complement guests.

“How are you today my princess?” Tamaki said, holding out a rose to one of his clients. He sparkled with beauty.

She blushed and held the rose smelling it.

“You try.” He said turning to Nekozawa. He handed him a rose.

Umihito felt uncomfortable, he wasn’t used to being so confident, especially with women.

“H . . . how are you, my princess?” Umihito stuttered, shakily holding out the rose. He turned to Tamaki for approval.

“That was okay, but be less nervous next time. Make the gesture stronger.” Tamaki said. He dramatically demonstrated with a rose, Umihito nodded. ‘Be confident’ he told himself.

“You can be the ‘Neko Type’” Kyoya said, suddenly appearing behind Umihito and Tamaki.

“Yes I like it.” Tamaki said standing up and pointing. “Umihito Nekozawa loves women more than he loves cats.” Tamaki spouted.

Nekozawa suppressed a laugh, it sounded ridiculous, but he was just happy to be part of ‘The Host Club’ officially.

Nekozawa was tried with a few clients to get success; they said that they wanted to come back again, which made Nekozawa blush.

“Thank you ladies’, the honour was all mine.” Umihito said gracefully. He was very happy at the host club and if he’d have known it was so easy, he would have asked sooner.

The girls ran of chattering happily. Sunako came in.

“Can I see Nekozawa Senpai?” she asked Kyoya.

Kyoya nodded and led her to where Umihito was standing.

“She requested you, Umihito.” Kyoya said. He nodded at Sunako, who nodded back, before going back to sit behind his desk.

“Welcome my lady,” Umihito said bowing. “How are you today?” he asked taking her hand and leading her to the sofa. She sat down and he sat opposite. 

“I’m doing well thank you.” She said

“Would you like some tea?” he asked

“Shouldn’t it be I, serving you the tea?” Sunako said, putting a hand on Nekozawa’s. He looked up and she looked into his beautiful blue eyes.

“Here you are a guest Sunako, let me serve you.” Umihito insisted gently.

She moved her hand and nodded. They drank their tea.

“You are very good at this Nekozawa Senpai.” Sunako’s said. 

“Thank you Sunako.” He said. He gazed at her lovingly. “I can see the outline of your skull.” He said romantically.

“What?” she asked suddenly

“I’m sorry my lady.” Umihito said, bowing his head slightly.

“Apology accepted.” She said. Suddenly she put her hand to her head. 

“What’s wrong?” Nekozawa asked concerned. 

“It’s only a headache, I’ll be fine.” She said. She didn’t have a headache; she didn’t know what it was. It was like a buzzing, she couldn’t really explain it. “I’ll just get some air.” She   
bowed and went to stand by the open window.

Suddenly Umihito Nekozawa felt a pain in his head. What was going on? He looked around the room, why was everything so bright all of a sudden? Had it always been this bright?

“Nekozawa Senpai-” Sunako went to see. Umihito was curled up on the sofa, avoiding the light. “What’s wrong?” she asked running and kneeling by his side.

“Why is it so bright?” he asked her.

She looked around, it did seem brighter. She thought for a second, and then she remembered the mushrooms. Why hadn’t she realised sooner?

“The Maiden Mushrooms.” She suddenly said aloud. Several people looked at her. She shook Nekozawa. “It’s the mushrooms, I’m so sorry. Please forgive me.” She begged Nekozawa quietly.

“Just get me back into the darkness and all is forgiven.” He said weekly

She helped him up and Nekozawa virtually ran across to ‘The Black Magic Club’. The door slammed and Sunako sighed, then smiled. At least he was safe now. 

Now all she had to do was follow his lead, without bumping into one of the many dazzling creatures in the room.

“Is everything okay my Princess?” Tamaki asked coming over. Sunako cursed internally, already feeling the blood pouring from her nose. 

She looked down. “Nekozawa Senpai has returned to ‘The Black Magic Club’. He is sorry that he can’t continue to take part in ‘Host Club’ activities.” Sunako said.

Tamaki lifted her chin so that she met his dazzling purple eyes. “Why don’t you choose a different host for the duration of your visit?” he asked.

Sunako stepped back and Tamaki noticed the blood from her nose. 

“Are you alright?” he asked, his voice full of concern.

Several of the other hosts’ came to see if she was okay, but all she needed was the darkness. She could see the door, she was so close . . . but these damn dazzling creatures were stopping her.

She looked up at the seven hosts.

“D . . .Daz . . . Dazzling.” She said before blood spurted from her nose and she ran as fast a she could to the safety of ‘The Black Magic Club’.

She shut the door behind her embracing the darkness of the room. It was nice to be back she thought. 

She smiled at Nekozawa who was already wearing his cloak and held out hers. She put it on felt it warm against her skin. That’s better, she thought. Everything was back to normal . . . well as normal as it would ever be.


	16. Haloween Part One: Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunako and Umihito have organised a Halloween sleepover and invited both Sunako's friends and The Ouran Host Club, how will the two groups get on?

The Host Club walked into the haunted house cautiously.

“I’m scared mummy.” Tamaki said

“There’s no reason to be scared Tamaki,” Kyoya said

“Yeah Kyoya’s right.” Haruhi said. Everyone looked to her. “I’m sure this place isn’t actually haunted.” She said

“But how do you know?” the Hitachiin Twins said appearing with flashlights

Honey began to cry and jumped into Mori’s arms for safety. “I’m scared, Takashi.” He cried

Mori looked at the twin and they put away their flashlights. Even they weren’t stupid enough to upset Mori or Honey. 

Inside the foyer was two coffins, they opened slowly revealing Umihito Nekozawa and Sunako Nakahara. 

“Welcome to our house of horrors.” Nekozawa said

“Please make yourself at home.” Sunako said

The cloaked couple shut their coffin lids. The host club looked at each other as if to say, what do we do now? Suddenly a Nekozawa butler and maid appeared. The servants took their overnight bags.

“Please follow me, I’ll show you to your rooms.” A girl in a black hooded cloak said. She put her hood down and looked at the club. “Master Nekozawa apologises that you have to share rooms.” She continued

“Who are you?” Kyoya asked confidently stepping forward.

“I’m Kanazuko Reiko, a first year in the Black Magic Club. My interest is in studying curses, and the dark world.” She said with a bow

“Thank you, I’m Kyoya Ootori. A second year at Ouran Academy, and the Vice President of the Host Club.” Kyoya said. He then introduced the rest of the club to her. 

She showed them to their rooms. “Why do we have to share rooms?” Kyoya asked

“We have other guests staying, they arrived earlier. You will probably see them at dinner” Reiko explained as they walked up the stairs.

Sunako and Nekozawa waited for the voices to trail off, before emerging from their coffins. They took of their hoods and smiled at each other. Their lips met one another’s’.

“Step one complete.” Sunako said 

“On to step two.” Umihito said. “Are you still alright with cooking? I don’t want you to think that you have to.” Nekozawa said

Sunako looked at her boyfriend, she stroked his face with her hand. “You know how much I love cooking.” She said. “It’s my pleasure.” She said

Nekozawa smiled and looked down. They kissed again and smiled at each other.

“See you at dinner.” Sunako said. 

“See you in a bit.” Umihito said

They walked off in different directions, Umihito to check the decorations and set the table and Sunako to the kitchen to cook.

A few hours later, once everyone was settled in their rooms, everyone came down to dinner. The host club sat at the elegant dining table, they had changed for dinner. Everyone now wore Male Gothic Lolita outfits, including Haruhi.

The other guests at the mansion joined the table, Koyhei, Ranmaru, Takenaga and Yokinojoh sat at the table and looked across at the club.

They introduced themselves as Sunako’s friends, telling them that they were doing her aunt a favour by looking after Sunako.

Haruhi looked from the host club to Sunako friends, she was struck at the similarities between Koyhei and Tamaki, Yuki and Honey, and Takenaga and Kyoya. She stared and looked at the Twins, they smiled devilishly, they could also see the similarities.

Kanazuko Reiko joined them at the table, she had changed into a Gothic Victorian dress. She elegantly sat next to Ranmaru. He put his arm around her and presented a rose. She took the rose and crushed it in her hand, throwing it away. She smiled at him. “Please don’t.” she said.

Sunako and Nekozawa finally joined their guests, Sunako in a full length Gothic Aristocrat Lolita dress. Umihito wore a black velvet suit, with a white satin shirt and black cravat.

“Today we are eating traditional English food, an English roast.” Sunako said

“All our food was prepared by Sunako.” Reiko said

“Dinner is served.” He said sitting down

The servants served the food, a full sized roast chicken, carrots, peas, roast potatoes, Yorkshire puddings and gravy. The food was served, everyone seemed unsure at first, they  
had never eaten English food before. Haruhi and Koyhei were the first tuck in, everyone followed their lead.

They ate in silence enjoying the delicacy of the meal. At the end of the main, they thanked Sunako. She bowed politely in response.

They then had puddings; a traditional English Trifle, Eaton Mess and chocolate orange Cheesecake. Everyone loved the puddings, most people choosing to take seconds. As with the main, they thanked Sunako. 

The food was put away and Umihito Nekozawa looked at Sunako. “Time for part three.” He said quietly. He stood up. 

“Me and Sunako would like to thank you for attending our Halloween sleepover. We have plenty planned for the night.” He said “It’s time for the games to begin.” He announced.

The twins looked at each other and smiled they loved games. They were as excited as Ranmaru for the idea of a game. Tamaki looked scared, this wasn’t going to end well.


	17. Halloween Part Two: Let The Games Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nekozawa spices up the evening with a halloween themed game.

The food was put away and Umihito Nekozawa looked at Sunako. “Time for part three.” He said quietly. He stood up. 

“Me and Sunako would like to thank you for attending our Halloween sleepover. We have plenty planned for the night.” He said “It’s time for the games to begin.” He announced.

The twins looked at each other and smiled they loved games. They were as exited Ranmaru for the idea of a game. Tamaki looked scared; this wasn’t going to end well.

“Around this mansion is a treasure trail. There are twenty one letters to find, once you find them all, they make up a sentence. The first to finish the sentence wins.” Nekozawa explained “All of them are inside and you will do the task in three teams.” He said

“Can we choose the teams?” The Twins piped up

“The teams have already been decided.” Reiko said 

“Team one is Koyhei, Yuki, Kaoru and Kyoya.” Nekozawa said.

The Twins looked at each other, they didn’t like being separated.

“It will be okay.” Kaoru said, though he wasn’t sure himself. Hikaru nodded in response. 

Koyhei looked to Yuki, they nodded at each other.

“Team two is Suoh Senpai, Honey, Hikaru and Takenaga. Team three is Mori, Haruhi and Ranmaru.” Nekozawa said. “Gather in your teams in the foyer, and we will come round and  
give you your bags.” He said

Everyone got up and stood in their teams. They took the time to really get to know each other, chatting, while they waited for Nekozawa to bring their bags. 

After a few minutes of talking each group received a pumpkin bag, which contained; a list of clues, a map of the house, some sweets, and an item for a team member to wear.  
Koyhei’s team had a vampire cloak and a set of vampire teeth, Tamaki’s team got a pair of cat ears and glasses with whiskers attached to them and finally Haruhi’s team got a witches hat.

“You will have found that you all have items. One member of your team has to wear the items at all times.” Nekozawa said

“What happens if we don’t want to?” Koyhei asked

“Your group will get disqualified.” Reiko said

“You wouldn’t want to lose, would you Koyhei?” Sunako said

Koyhei looked at her defiantly; he hated the way that everything was a competition between them? Why couldn’t they just sit together and be nice to each other?

“Team three you also have this.” Umihito said. He handed them a broomstick.

Kaoru volunteered to put on the cloak and put in the teeth, because no one else in his team wanted to. 

For the second team, Honey was already wearing the ears and whisker glasses, looking adorable as usual. He was eating the sweets happily. Hikaru had tried to be the one wearing the items, but Honey made his point very clear.

Mori smiled and put the hat on Haruhi, he nodded his approval at her. She smiled back and handed Ranmaru the broomstick, she didn’t mind wearing the hat, but the broomstick was a different story.

“The clues are inside the mansion, beware of tricks.” Nekozawa said. He smiled deviously making Tamaki want to go over and hide behind Kyoya. “Let the games begin.” He said.

Nekozawa, Sunako and Reiko watched as the three teams went to search for clues. They then went to find their places around the mansion.

Sunako went to the dining room, she carefully put the fake blood on the table along with blood stained kitchen knife, and lay her head down. This was going to frighten them, she thought.

Reiko was set up in the foyer on a rope, ready to swing down and attack anyone. There was a reason they gave each team a person who could fight.

Nekozawa was walking around as a ghost, with a candle. He had also enlisted the help of the other members of the club. There was a trio of girls dressed as witches, who’s only job was to chant spell around a light up prop cauldron that had been bought over from the host club.

In Koyhei’s team, Yuki was trying to cling onto Koyhei, but kept being pushed away. Kaoru saw Yuki struggle and let him hold his hand for support. Koyhei was determined to win, he had almost forgotten that he had three other people with him. Everyone followed him as they went down a dark corridor.

“I’m scared, Koyhei, let’s turn back.” Yokinojoh said

“I refuse to lose.” Koyhei said defiantly in response

Kaoru smiled at Yuki, “it will alright.” He said.

Yuki smiled back and nodded, though he still wasn’t sure

Kyoya walked at the back, writing notes about the decorations. They would look good in the host club. 

Suddenly the lights in the corridor turned red and they heard a cackle. A skeleton fell down from the ceiling, then several more along the corridor. Yuki screamed and ran grabbing  
Kaoru as he went, Koyhei followed them at a pace; there was a clue on the window. Yuki stopped at the end of the corridor, clinging to Kaoru like a child. Kyoya was the last to join them, he had been inspecting the skeleton, and written a few notes before joining them.

They found the clue and wrote down the letter; T. it was a start, but Koyhei had to win. Maybe Sunako’s words got to him more than he realised. What was it about that horror girl?

They continued on to the next clue, despite Yuki’s protests.

Team two heard a scream, Tamaki looked momentarily scared but remembered that he was meant to be in charge.

“It must be another team.” Takenaga said reasonably

Hikaru shrugged, he was probably right.

They walked down an eerily green lit corridor, a light came on at the end and smoke began to fill the corridor.

“Boil, boil, toil and trouble.” Three witches chanted over and over again.

Tamaki walked slowly up to them, he was terrified, but knew that Hikaru would pounce the second he showed weakness.

“Do you know where the next clue is?” he asked the middle witch

“Why should we tell you?” she asked suspiciously 

“Because he asked nicely.” Honey senpai said, with a smile that would make butter melt

The witches looked down at the boy.

“Aww, it’s so sweet you need back up.” The witch to the left said

“I doubt this tiny thing will be much use though.” The other witch said

“We’ll tell you if we can trade for him.” the middle witch said

Tamaki thought for a minute and nodded at Honey. The small boy came forward a dark, angry look in his eyes. Thunder rolled outside, a storm was brewing. 

“What’s you name-” The middle witch went to ask but stopped as Honey jumped kicked her. He grabbed the collar of her dress and leaned over.

“Tell us three of the clues.” He said

She nodded and told them three of the letters; T, D and N.

“Thank you.” Honey said sweetly.

They moved on to find another clue.

“Sorry.” Takenaga said as he passed the witches. They just stared, too stunned to speak.

Meanwhile on the other side of the mansion, Mori, Haruhi and Ranmaru were searching for their fourth clue. They had already found the letters, thanks to Haruhi’s leadership; W,  
S, O and N.

“This is taking forever.” Ranmaru moaned. 

“This is fun; just enjoy it for what it is.” Haruhi said. Mori nodded, he agreed with Haruhi.

Ranmaru rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone. “Hello my darling.” He said as he began to phone one of his many women. Mori took the phone from his hand and put it in his pocket.

“No distractions.” He said

Ranmaru went to argue, but he wouldn’t last a fight with Mori. He huffed and kept walking. Suddenly he saw something out of the corner of his eye; was that a ghost. 

He pointed. “Ghost.” He said

“Ranmaru, there’s no such thing as-” Haruhi went to say. She suddenly went white as the figure in white ran down the corridor toward them. They ran in the opposite direction as fast as they could.

They stopped and shut the door to the library. They hoped that the ghost was fake. Haruhi and Ranmaru looked around the room; there were fake cobwebs on the bookshelves.  
She was inspecting a book when suddenly a net closed around her and Ranmaru.

Ranmaru cursed in surprise. Mori looked shocked, he looked at Haruhi as if to say, what do I do? 

She looked at Mori. “Find something to cut us down with.” She commanded. He nodded but paused unsure. “It’s fine to split up, just be quick.” She said.

Mori nodded and left, he didn’t like the idea of leaving them, but what other choice was there?

Half an hour later and the two of them were still stuck in the net together. Haruhi sighed and looked across at the red head.

“I guess were stuck her for a while.” She said smiling

He smiled, “it’s a shame you’re not female.” He commented

“Why do you say that?” she asked

“Well there’s a lot you can do when stuck with someone else in a confined space.” He said. Haruhi didn’t like where this was going. Ranmaru looked at her and she shrank back. 

“You are male right?” he asked

“Well actually . . .” Haruhi said. Suddenly Mori came in, a pair of scissors in his hand. “Mori Senpai!” she said enthusiastically.

Mori smiled and cut them down, they fell with a thud. “Thank you Mori.” She said smiling at him.

“Thanks.” Ranmaru said, brushing off his clothing.

Mori nodded at the both of them. Ranmaru checked his reflection and smiled as he put away his mirror. Haruhi looked disdainfully at him; not even Tamaki was that vain.

“We should get back to it.” she said. “We’ve lost a lot of time.”

They nodded and followed her lead as she left the library.

In the time that Team three had lost, teams’ one and two had almost completed the sentence. Team two were about to go down the stairs of the foyer. Their eyes searching in the semi darkness for a clue.

Suddenly Reiko swung down toward them. Tamaki ducked dragging Takenaga down with him. Hikaru ran down to the front door and cowered just below them. Honey stood still and pulled the person down.

Honey and Reiko rolled down the stairs. She hit her head with a thud and blacked out for a minute. When she opened her eyes, she saw four pairs of eyes looking at her.

“Tell us the rest of the clues!” Honey demanded

“Why should I, what’s the point in cheating?” she asked

They considered this for a minute. 

“Tell us two then.” Tamaki said.

She smiled “I’d rather curse you” she said

“You could try.” Honey said dangerously

She told them the location of the final clues; they went off thanking her, as she returned to her post.

Meanwhile team one were investigating in the dining room. They entered the candle lit room and saw a ‘dead’ Sunako. Koyhei ran up to her and checked her pulse. Suddenly she sat up and he screamed and ran to the other side of the room, clutching his heart.

“Someone will die tonight.” She said before her head hit the table with thud.

Koyhei went up to her and flicked her head

“You nearly gave me a heart attack!” he said angrily “stupid horror girl.” He muttered, before writing down the final clue. 

“There finished!” he said triumphantly

“Someone will die tonight.” Yuki said, reading the sentence. “Who?” he asked Sunako

She shrugged and texted Nekozawa and Reiko. Suddenly a voice boomed through every room. “We have a winner. Everyone please return to the foyer.” Nekozawa’s voice said

Team one smiled at each, well apart for Kyoya. He couldn’t wait to hold this over Tamaki.

“Told you I’d win.” Koyhei said to Sunako.

She shrugged and walked toward the foyer, followed by team one.

Team two were already there with Reiko. They looked down at their page; two more clues and they would have been in first place.

Tamaki shrugged “we had fun, that’s all that matters,” he said. His team agreed with him.

His team nodded and looked at the winning team who were all smiles. 

Tamaki realised that Kyoya had been in the winning team. He was never going to live this down, oh well, he thought.

Haruhi’s team were the last to join them. They only had half the clues filled, which made Tamaki feel slightly better, but also bad for her at the same time.

Nekozawa came down the stairs and stood on the middle step. Sunako and Reiko stood on the bottom step, as if flanking him.

“I hope that you all had fun.” He said. “The winning team in team one. So congratulations Koyhei, Yokinojoh, Kaoru and Kyoya.” They all stepped forward and Sunako gave each of them a little certificate, which she had filled out as soon as she knew who the winners were. The winning team then received a little silver trophy with a skull on it and ‘Treasure Trial, First Place’ on the bottom. 

“Our treasure trail winners.” Nekozawa announced. The winning team held their trophies and smiled as Sunako took a picture and everyone clapped. 

“Why don’t we play another game?” Nekozawa said. “Different from the last one, but just as fun.” He said


	18. Halloween Part Three: The Black Piñata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nekozawa has a surprise up his sleeves

“Why don’t we play another game?” Nekozawa said. “Different from the last one, but just as fun.” He said

The guests looked at Nekozawa with anticipation, some anxious, some excited. Nekozawa chuckled and walked away, gesturing for everyone to follow.

He walked them through the kitchen and out through the side door. 

Everyone stood in the spooky graveyard.

“This is the Nekozawa cemetery, all my dead family are buried here.” Nekozawa said.

Tamaki shivered, he didn’t like this. 

“We are going to play a game of hide and seek out here.” Sunako said

“Everyone will be given a torch before we begin.” Nekozawa said. Reiko passed out a torch to everyone. “Who wants to seek first?” Nekozawa asked

Haruhi put her hand up. “I’ll do it Nekozawa Senpai.” She said

“Be careful Haruhi.” Tamaki said grabbing Haruhi.

She pushed him away “I’ll be fine Senpai.” She said

“Ok, count to a hundred Haruhi and we’ll all hide.” Haruhi said

She nodded and shut her eyes “1 . . . 2 . . . 3 . . . 4 . . .” she began counting.

Everyone scattered and ran, searching for a place to hide.

“50 . . . 51 . . . 52 . . .” 

Tamaki hadn’t found anywhere to hide; Kyoya would let them hide together. The blond ran around like a headless chicken, where could he hide?

“77 . . . 78 . . . 79 . . . 80 . . . 81 . . .” 

Tamaki was running out of time. Out the corner of his eyes he saw an angel statue. He stood behind it, copying it’s pose and hoped that he wouldn’t be seen.

“98 . . . 99 . . . 100 . . . ready or not, here I come!” Haruhi yelled.

She quickly found Mori, Yuki and Ranmaru, the four of them then searched for the rest of them.

The twins were found next, they were perching on the roof of the mausoleum.

The twins then found Tamaki, they laughed at his hiding place. How obvious could he get?

They searched, their eyes peering in the darkness but none of them could find Honey, Takenaga, Kyoya or Koyhei.

“There!” someone yelled

Everyone ran and they found Takenaga and Kyoya sitting together behind a coffin.

The two boys looked up and joined the search. Only Honey and Koyhei left to find.

It took half an hour to find Honey, he had climbed a tree. 

“Mitsukuni.” Mori said pointing to the small blond boy.

“Takashi!” Honey yelled enthusiastically.

Honey jumped down into Mori Sepai’s arm and smiled broadly at him. “Did I win?” he asked the tall dark boy.

Mori shook his head and Honey shrugged and yawned. He needed to get some rest before he became cranky.

They eventually found Koyhei; he was hiding in a space between the bushes and the fence of the graveyard.

He looked at everyone once he’d been found. “Winner!” he yelled punching the air.

Sunako whispered something to Sunako before heading back inside with Reiko; they had to step for step five. 

“We’ll continue playing while Reiko and Umihito organise the next game for the night.” Sunako explained.

“We’ll be seekers.” The twins said

Sunako nodded. The twins shut their eyes and began to count.

Everyone ran. Koyhei grabbed Sunako’s hand and pulled her along to a really cool hiding spot that he’d found. 

They hid near the tree, at the back of the mausoleum. The place gave plenty of cover from every side. They dropped hands.

“What do you think?” he asked proudly

“I think it’s a great hiding spot.” She said

He nodded at her and looked around for the twins. They seemed like trouble to him; double trouble.

“I’m glad you came, it means a lot to me.” Sunako said

Koyhei looked at her. He wasn’t really sure why he had come; it was probably because everyone else was.

“No problem.” He said patting her head. “This is fun anyway.” He said

“Last year was fun too, I know it wasn’t actually Halloween . . . but, it was still nice to have a party.” She said. 

He smiled and looked at Sunako, what was it about her?

“Found you!” Yuki said suddenly appearing

The twins had already found Yuki, Takenaga, Haruhi, Tamaki, Sunako and Koyhei.

Koyhei found Ranmaru and Mori; they were in the tree that Honey had been hiding in.

There were down to their last two; Kyoya and Honey Senpai.

Koyhei saw Honey; he was curled up asleep on the angel statue that Tamaki had found in the first round. Mori had put his Usa Chan blanket over him, before hiding in the tree. 

The host club froze as Koyhei went to wake the small boy. No one, not even Mori woke Honey from a nap.

“Stop!” Tamaki yelled

“Don’t do it!” The twin said

Takenaga, Ranmaru, Sunako and Yuki looked confused; what was the harm?

Suddenly Sunako stopped; she froze like the Host Club had. She’d heard stories about Honey senpai. Nekozawa had told her them.

“KOYHEI! DON’T!” she yelled. She shook her head at him.

He turned and shook the boy awake. The sky turned dark grey.

There was a moment of silence, where everyone waited for the bomb to explode.

“I told you all it would be fi-” Koyhei went to say. 

Honey looked up at Koyhei.

“Did you wake me up?” he asked dangerously. His voice sounded like he’d been possessed by a demon and his eyes were black.

Koyhei nodded, speechless.

Honey screamed and bit his arm. Koyhei screamed and ran to the group. The twins and Tamaki were cowered together. 

Mori Senpai stepped forward and grabbed Honey “Mitsukuni.” He said in his low voice. Honey immediately calmed down. He let go of Koyhei and glared at him. Koyhei backed   
away.

Suddenly Sunako got a text. ‘Step five complete, U’. She put her phone away.

“Let’s all go inside, the penultimate surprise is inside.” She said

She let them into the foyer where two huge piñata’s had been set up. One was a huge orang pumpkin, with a crooked smiley face. The other was a black coffin, with a silver cross   
on the top; it was the size of an adult’s coffin.

Honey jumped down and stared, he smiled.

“I want to go first!” he yelled. No one disagreed, no one dared to.

Nekozawa handed him a stick and he hit it till there was a huge crack in.

“Maybe you should give someone else a go?” Nekozawa suggested un-easily.

Honey wildly continued to hit the piñata. Mori took matters into his own hands and picked up the boy, he walked to the other side of the foyer, Honey hitting the air wildly with the   
stick. 

He realised that he’d been moved. Honey looked up at Mori tears in his eyes. Mori hugged him and gave him a pumpkin lollipop, which made Honey smiled.

“Others want a go, Mitsukuni.” Mori said

Honey nodded and sucked his lollipop and he went to watch the others have a go at the piñata. They broke the pumpkin one first after only a few people had a go.  
It took longer to break the second one, the fiasco ended with Honey and the twins clawing the thing open, and ripping it to shreds.

They all then shared out the sweets, Honey getting the largest portion, as no one wanted to upset the boy. 

“Thank you!” Honey beamed at them over his huge pile of sweets. 

“Well that was entertaining.” Nekozawa said as he stood in the pile of broken piñata’s.

“Now it’s time to watch films,” Sunako said with a smile. “Everyone follow me.” She said

She walked into the front room, followed by Nekozawa, Reiko and all of their guests.

The front room had been decorated with carved pumpkins’, candles and cobwebs. In the centre of the room was a huge HD television, and the floor was covered in mattresses’   
and blankets. There were plenty of bags of popcorn, sweets and chocolate for everyone.

“Everyone find a spot.” She said. She sat down and everyone took their cue to do the same. 

“I’ll put on the first film.” Nekozawa said. He put on a film and pressed play. He sat next to Sunako and their intertwined around one another’s.

As they watched the film everyone reacted differently. Tamaki spent the whole time clinging to Kyoya and Haruhi scared witless, while Kyoya organised Host Club merchandise and   
Haruhi enjoyed the film. She wasn’t normally into horror films, but as it was Halloween, as her Senpai would say ‘When in Rome!’

The twins spend their time cuddling and taking the piss out of the film, Koyhei ended up joining them in the latter activity. Honey sat with a huge pile of sweets, happily eating away. Mori watched his cousin smiling; he didn’t want him to get a cavity again.

Takenaga looked at Sunako and Nekozawa, he saw how they were leaning into each other and couldn’t help but feel jealous. He missed Noi and wished that she hadn’t have been busy with her own plans. He looked at Yuki and smiled.

“It’s only a film, don’t worry. It’s not real.” He told Yuki, who looked as white as a ghost.

By the second film Honey, Mori, Yuki, Takenaga, Haruhi had fallen asleep. Tamaki looked down affectionately at his ‘daughter’ and smiled, she had rested her head on his leg, and he put a skull blanket over her. Kyoya looked at Tamaki, did he even realise his feeling for Haruhi?

By the final film the twins had fallen asleep, their bodies wrapped around one another. Koyhei looked down at the sleeping twins and went to find himself a spot to sleep in. he ended up near Yuki.

Takenaga had gone outside to call Noi, on the way out he saw Ranmaru phoning on of his ‘honey’s’. Takenaga nodded at his friend, who nodded back.

“Oh hi, Takenaga.” Noi said, answering her phone

“Hey how are you?” he asked

“I’m good, it’s so early. Why are you calling?” she asked sleepily

Takenaga looked down at his watch; 2 am. He felt bad for calling her.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t wake you did I?” he asked concerned

“No I was just getting ready for bed, me and Tamao were out celebrating Halloween!” she said “How’s the party going?” She asked 

“Really good, were having fun. Were just watching films and sleeping now.” He explained

“That’s nice to hear. Is Sunako okay?” Noi asked

“Yeah she’s done really well. Her and Nekozawa have planned a great evening.” He said

There was a pause

 

“Takenaga, did you call because you missed me?” she asked. He could hear the innocence in her voice

Takenaga went bright red, was he that easy to read? “Erm, maybe.” He said

He heard her scream down the phone. “You’re so silly sometimes.” She said

“I’ll see you, when I get back.” Takenaga said

“Yeah see you then, sleep well.” She said

“Yeah, you too.” He said

He hung up and smiled. He hadn’t realised how much he missed her voice, even though they had only seen each other two days ago.

He went back inside and saw Ranmaru sleeping on his back; one arm bellow his head. Everyone was asleep apart from him, Sunako and Umihito. 

Tamaki had fallen asleep leaning over Kyoya’s lap, while the dark haired boy, leaned onto the bond’s back.

Takenaga yawned and settled down between Koyhei and the twins. Within minutes he was asleep. It had been a long night.

Sunako and Nekozawa turned off the television after the third film was finished. They snuggled together in the candle lit room, full of their friends. As much as they liked   
spending time alone together, it was nice being among friends.

The next morning everyone awoke and they ate the breakfast that Sunako had prepared. After breakfast their changed into their everyday clothes and brought their bags down.

Nekozawa handed them all a goody bag with more sweets in and a medal which read ‘I survived Nekozawa’s Halloween House of Horrors’ on one side, and a cat skull on the other side with the date on it.

Everyone thanked their hosts for the night, before they left.

The Host club left in four limos, Tamaki taking Haruhi home, after winning the argument with his club. Mori and Honey gave Reiko a lift home, Honey felt badly about hurting her during the treasure trail.

The car arrived for Koyhei, Takenaga, Ranmaru, Yuki and Sunako. 

Sunako kissed Nekozawa goodbye, they both had their cloaks back on.

“Well done, that went so well.” She said

“Thank you, you did great too.” He said

Sunako blushed and kissed him again.

“I’ll see you in few days, I love you.” She said

“I love you too Sunako.” Umihito said

After a final kiss she got in the car.

“I’ll text you when I get back.” She said with a wave as she got in the car.

Nekozawa smiled at her, what even was his life before Sunako came along?


	19. Next Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunako and Nekozawa take the next step in their relationship and have some fun . . .

Sunako Nakahara walked up to Umihito Nekozawa’s door. This wasn’t the first time she had been to his house, since getting together she often at his place. She hadn’t told anyone about her and Nekozawa’s relationship, it wasn’t the she was ashamed, far from it. Her and Nekozawa were just very private people, and she didn’t feel ready to share.   
They might have to tell people soon if things got more serious, Sunako lamented as she knocked on the door.

A servant answered as usual and showed Sunako to Umihito’s bedroom where he was planning host club activities as she came in. he thanked his butler and hugged and kissed Sunako.

“Sorry, I didn’t expect you to get here so early.” He said 

“No It’s my fault.” She said “I left earlier than I intended, Koyhei was having a go at me about coming over here all the time.” Sunako explained

Umihito smiled, he didn’t like Koyhei and wasn’t sure why. but Nekozawa knew that he was a friend to Sunako and didn’t mind her spending time with her housemates. 

“He can be such a jerk sometimes, but he’s mostly okay.” Sunako said smiling.

“Oh well, you’re here now. That’s all that matters to me.” Nekozawa said

“What are you doing?” Sunako asked

“Planning host club activities.” He explained

“Anything exciting?” she asked

“Err, yeah. I was thinking of doing a magical artefacts week on the anniversary of the club.” Nekozawa said. He looked at Sunako, who nodded her approval at him. He smiled in   
response. “Last year we did a torture weapon week, but I don’t the approval this year.” He said

“Why not?” Sunako asked

Nekozawa looked down embarrassed. “Reiko broke her thumb on a thumb screw.” He explained a guilty expression. “I still feel bad.” Nekozawa said

“Oh.” Sunako said. “Is she okay now?”

“Yeah, it healed really quickly, but her dad went ape shit and tried to sue the club. Mr Suoh cleared it all up for me, and my dad came back and defended me.” Nekozawa said

“Good.” Sunako said. She smiled and kissed his cheek. “I think it’s a great idea, I can’t wait.” 

Nekozawa put his plans away and he and Sunako lay on his bed, relaxing in each other’s embrace. Sunako could feel warmth from Nekozawa’s crotch.

“What do you want out of this?” he suddenly asked

Sunako looked at him. “Out of what?” Sunako asked confused

“Out of this relationship?” He asked

Sunako thought for a second, but didn’t answer. “I like just being with you, like this.” She said

“Nothing more?” he asked

Sunako smiled sexily, she knew what he wanted. “Are you telling me you’re ready?” she asked

He blushed and smiled at her, a glint of danger and desire in his eyes. He nodded at her. “Only if you want you, of course.”

She looked down for a minute, she loved Nekozawa but ‘was she ready?’. She looked up and smiled. She nodded at Nekozawa. “I think I was waiting for you to make the first   
move.” she admitted, only just realising that herself

Suddenly he kissed her passionately, his hands moving down her waist and under her band t-shirt. He felt her firm breasts in his hands and squeezed. Sunako moaned. His   
sudden energy turned her on, she wanted him. Nekozawa pulled off her t-shirt and threw it off the bed. He pulled her down and held her arm above her head. He kissed down from her neck to her stomach.

He slowly pulled his hand up her thigh under skirt and pulled it up, pulling down her underwear, throwing them next to her t-shirt. He stared at her naked body and though how beautiful each curve was and how much he loved her.

He kissed Sunako’s sex, tracing it with her tongue and felt as her thighs loosened, inviting her lover in. the veins in his phallus quivered and he was ready.

“I’m sorry if this hurts you.” He said

He plunged his erect penis into her. She moaned and began breathing heavily as he thrusted in and out. Their breathing became as rapid as their movement. She orgasmed and he pulled out.

The two lovers lay next to each other panting. They turned to look at each other and smiled. Once Sunako regained her breath she leaned over Nekozawa’s half erect penis and put her mouth over the shaft. She slowly moved her mouth down and up several times, feeling his increasing enthusiasm. She felt him climax and pulled her mouth away. he   
jizzed all over her bare breasts, she looked shocked.

“Sorry.” He apologised. 

“It’s fine, to be honest. I’d be more worried if you hadn’t.” she said.

“Fair point.” He said. He laughed and smiled at her. “But how could I not, you’re beautiful Sunako and I love you.” He said

She leaned forward her long dark hair falling across his slightly muscled torso. She kissed her lover and leaned her head on his shoulder. Their fingers laced and they remained like that till an idea stuck Sunako. 

She whispered “Follow me.” In his ear and stood up putting her t-shirt back on and pulling her skirt down. 

At first he didn’t move but then go to action, putting his jeans and t-shirt back on. He put on his sunglasses and followed Sunako.

The lovers ran through the Nekozawa mansion to the graveyard. She lay down seductively on a sloped broken tomb, it’s owner had probably been moved.

Nekozawa looked at and smiled. He told her to wait and went to the basement grabbing some torture weapons, he returned to the graveyard and saw Sunako’s eye light up when she saw what he had gotten.

“Are you okay with this?” he asked

She walked up to him and kissed him, “I would be offend if you didn’t.” she said

He placed a set of old Victorian handcuffs on to her slender wrists. “English made, 1856.” He informed her. She smiled and nodded, feeling the cool metal against her skin. Sexual desire rippled through her body. Around her neck he placed a collar, with a lock called ‘The Jougs’ he pushed her back against the broken tomb and worshipped her body once more.

Once he’d finished he carefully removed the torture weapons. He kissed her sweetly on the lips. “Are you alright.” he asked, his hand supportively placed on her shoulder.

She looked up at him and smiled. “Yeah, but maybe we shouldn’t do anything for a while.” She said, gesturing to the torture weapons. 

He nodded and looked down. “I’ve always wanted to use them on someone he admitted.”

“I enjoyed it.” Sunako said. 

The couple kissed and began walking back into the house, their fingers interlaced. “I should have a shower.” Sunako commented.

Nekozawa laughed, “Can you stay the night?” he asked

She stopped and looked at him. “I’m not sure. . .” she said

“We don’t have to do anything else, I just thought it would be nice.” He said

She kissed his cheek. “Another time.” She promised

He nodded and smiled. They walked back in and showered separately before Sunako escorted Sunako home safely.


	20. Magical Artefacts Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Magical Artefacts Week! but will a visit from the headmaster be successful . . . or Nekozawa's nerves get the better of him?

The door to the Black Magic club opened, black roses flew into the corridor and a red, badly torn, curtain fell down. “Come inside.” A whispery voice called.

The guest smiled and entered, Reiko being the first to go in. The club was filled with several glass display cases, filled with various artefacts. She looked around at the displays and smiled, Umihito had done a really good job setting up.

“Welcome to this special week, this week we celebrate ancient magical artefacts. We have many on display, which you are free to handle, as long as you take care . . . we wouldn’t want any curses to be realised.” Nekozawa said with a laugh.

He sat down with Reiko and Sunako as they stared into the glass bowl. The bowl turned red.

“Sunako, your aura is off. It’s not normally this bright.” Reiko said

Reiko and Umihito turned to her. Nekozawa put a hand on hers.

“Are you okay?” he asked

She looked down, she was worried. She suspected that she was pregnant but wasn’t sure and didn’t want to tell Umihito, at least, not yet. She looked at them and smiled slightly.  
“I’ll be fine.” She said. She promised herself she would tell him once she knew for sure.

Nekozawa smiled back and kissed her cheek, she blushed slightly and turned away. She saw the Goth-Lolli girls turn up and examine the artefacts. 

“Are we selling the artefacts?” Sunako asked

Nekozawa shook his head, “We’re only displaying them. All of them are from my family’s private collection, basically making them heirlooms.” Nekozawa explained

On the second day Nekozawa went to invite more to the event, even taking a trip into the Host Club. Sunako and Reiko heard the screams of girls and looked up, know exactly  
where he had gone. They looked down their own club and heard a second single scream, more high pitched. The two girls looked to each other and laughed, knowing that the Hitachiin Twins had found a way to chase him out.

A minute later Umihito Nekozawa turned up, panting slightly. The two girls stopped their laughting knowing that he was a fragile creature.

Sunako pulled him into hug and kissed his lips, pushing down his hood. He smiled, his anxiety’s gone. He liked returning to dark.

In the middle of the week the headmaster, Yuzuru Suoh, turned up to the event. Nekozawa showed him around, explaining what all of the artefacts were.

“How is the club going Umihito?” Mr Suoh asked Nekozawa

“Very Well sir, since Sunako joined in September, we have had so much success.” Nekozawa said. 

Reiko smiled at Sunako and she blushed, he was surprisingly romantic for someone who craves the darkness. 

Mr Suoh turned to look at Sunako and nodded at her, she bowed back.

Umihito explained the artefacts in the display case the headmaster was looking at. 

“My son enjoyed you’re Halloween event.” Mr Suoh said, ready to move on to a different case.

“I’m glad to hear that. It’s one of our biggest successes. Reiko and Sunako were a big help.” Umihito said

“Who will take over the club next year?” Mr Suoh asked

“Reiko will, I believe she is the best person to fill the role.” Umihito said

“As a third year, what are your plans for next year?” Mr Suoh asked

Nekozawa looked to Sunako, then turned back to the headmaster. “I’m not sure sir, but I think I will take on some of my father’s responsibilities.”

“Are you taking over the company?” Mr Suoh asked

“Yes sir, when my father deems me responsible enough.” Umihito said

“I think your club speaks for itself, Mr Nekozawa.” The headmaster said

“Thank you sir.” Nekozawa bowed “I hope my father thinks the same.” He said

“I will be sure to inform him.” Mr Suoh said

“I’m honoured, sir.” Nekozawa said

Yuzuru Suoh and bowed and went to speak to Reiko and Sunako.

“I must congratulate you for the Halloween party, my son and his, greatly enjoyed themselves.” Mr Suoh said. He pulled out a rose and Reiko glared at it momentarily, before  
smiling politely.

“Thank you sir.” She said bowing and taking the flower

Sunako bowed, but said nothing, she had nothing to add.

“I wish you well with next year’s plans for the club.” Mr Suoh said

The two girls bowed again as Mr Suoh walked away from them. He went up to Umihito.

“Thank you for showing my around, Umihito. I hope the rest of the week is just as successful.” Mr Suoh said with a bow

“Thank you for being a guest, sir.” Nekozawa bowed

Sunako and Reiko bowed as Mr Suoh left.

Umihito let out a deep breath of relief, he was worried about the headmaster’s visit and was glad it had been a success. He sat down, exhausted. Sunako and Reiko praised him and he smiled. Everything was going to be okay.

The rest of the week was just as successful as the first half had been. At the end of the week, Reiko, Sunako and Nekozawa returned the club to how it normally was.


	21. A Picnic Among The Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunako and Umihito both drop reality bombs . . . but can they still stay together, even after the truth is out?

The Young cloaked couple sat on a bench in the most dilapidated part of the graveyard. A dead tree hung over them. They looked like two Grimm Reapers on a date. Between them sat a wicker picnic basket, full of food prepared by Sunako.

The couple ate in silence, the silence staying once the food was all gone. Tension fizzled in the air and Sunako felt like she was skating on thin ice. They had both come here with something to say.

“What’s wrong?” She asked breaking the silence

Nekozawa looked at her and hugged her, wanting to stay like that forever.

“What’s wrong?” Sunako repeated, kinder this time.

Nekozawa put a hand on hers. “I think we might have to break up.” he said sadly, he sounded broken.

“Why? What’s happened?” Sunako asked.

“My father set up an Omiai. He wants me to meet someone else.” Nekozawa stated 

Sunako sighed and looked down, he wasn’t the only one. “There’s something I should tell you . . .” Sunako said

Nekozawa looked at her and they both felt their world begin to crack, the perfection that the last few months had been was beginning to fall apart.

“Well two things . . . one . . . do you remember when we . . . err . . . when we went into the graveyard together?” Sunako said

Nekozawa nodded and smiled slightly, his old self, shining through. He would never forget.

“Well we didn’t use any protection, which is fine . . . but I suspected that I was pregnant.”

Nekozawa looked at her, shock in his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it and gulped. He had no idea what to say.

“I did a test and I wasn’t, I’m not.” Sunako said smiling. She looked down and sighed. Nekozawa put a hand on hers. “I don’t know why it bothers me. I don’t want children, not yet.   
But I think I was kind of excited . . . for the both of us.” Sunako said

Nekozawa pulled her into a hug and she rested against his shoulder.

“We still might.” He said

Sunako said nothing in response, she didn’t believe him and neither did he.

“What was the second thing?” He asked

“What?” Sunako asked pulling away.

“You said there were two things.” He said

She thought for a second then nodded. “My aunt set me up too. She wants to make me a lady and so set up an Omiai. I originally wasn’t going to do it, but. . . I don’t want to   
disappoint her. I’m sorry.” Sunako said

He nodded in response, he understood completely. Nekozawa sighed and slowly closed his eyes. He opened his blue eyes and looked at her face, he cupped her jawline with one   
hand and kissed her. It might be the last time.

“I want to stay with you Sunako, you are the future I want.” He said

“I feel the same, I never want to be apart, even in death.” Sunako said

Nekozawa put an arm around her and she leaned into him. They sat like that for a while. Both of them not wanting to let go, but knowing it was going to end at soon.

Sunako pulled away and took Umihito’s hands. She looked into his blue orbs. “Tell you what, why don’t we meet these other people? Let’s just meet them. And after we’ll talk after about what we’re going to do.” Sunako said

Nekozawa nodded and smiled. Sunako smiled back and kissed him. She stood up and he joined her. They walked out of the graveyard hand in hand. They kissed at the gate, before going their separate ways home.

‘It’s not over yet.’ Nekozawa thought as he walked away. He smiled sadly to himself, hoping that the Omiai would go badly.


	22. The Omiai Part One: Tea And Small Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunako and Nekozawa meet thier Omiai partners' . . . but will they be surprised, when they find out who it is?

Sunako stood in front of the mirror in knee length white skirt and cute pink shirt. She looked at her refection and felt so naked and vulnerable without any black on. She took a deep breath and smiled, she was doing this for her aunt, to prove she could be a lady.

Her aunt came up behind her and handed her a pair of white kitten heals. “These will finish off you look,” she told her niece. She took Sunako’s cheeks in her hands and kissed her forehead. “You look beautiful Sunako, do me proud.” Mine said

“Thank you auntie.” Sunako said with a slight bow.

Mine smiled and led Sunako to her dressing table. Mine had laid out all her make-up. “You sit down and I’ll do your make-up. You’re going to make a great lady.” Mine said.  
Sunako smiled and sat down, and let her aunt do her make-up. She enjoyed the time that she was spending with her, even if it wasn’t really her thing. She just hoped that she didn’t embarrass herself, or worse her aunt. 

Meanwhile across town Sunako’s Omiai partner stood in front of his mirror. He looked at his outfit, and felt uncomfortable. He didn’t want to meet some random girl he’d never met before. He wanted the Omiai to go badly, wanted to hate her. He didn’t want this. The expectation of marriage fell heavily on his mind. He didn’t want to marry someone he didn’t love. He gulped and took a deep breathe. ‘I’m doing this for my father’ he told himself, though didn’t believe it himself. . . What hope did he have?

An hour later Sunako and Mine sat in the living room, waiting for her Omiai partner. Mine took her niece’s shaking hand. “You’ll be fine, just do your best Sunako.” Mine said

Sunako nodded and gulped, she wanted the void to swallow her up.

Suddenly the doorbell went and they stood up. 

“Ready?” Mine asked, smiling.

Sunako nodded and smiled back.

Koyhei, dressed as a butler opened the door. “Welcome, please come in.” he said with a surprisingly elegant bow.

A greying man of about fifty entered followed by a younger man. Sunako internally sighed, at least they were a similar age. She wondered if he was just as scared as she was. 

The older man bowed, “I’m Kazimir Nekozawa, and I’m honoured to have your acquaintance.” He said.

Mine and Sunako bowed back and replied in polite formal terms.

“Your are as beautiful as the say you are, Marinette of the East. Now I can put a face to the name.” he said kissing Mine’s hand.

She blushed and pulled her hand away. “I think maybe we should have this conversation another time.” She stated.

“Oh. Yes. Please forgive me.” He said with a bow. “Allow me to introduce my son.” Kazimir said

A boy in his late teens stepped forward. He has stunning blue eyes and long blond hair. He bowed. “I’m Umihito Nekozawa, I’m honoured to be you Omiai partner.” Nekozawa said nervously. 

He stood up and looked at the girl in front of him. He saw her Purple eyes and dark hair. He stared for a moment and shut his mouth.

“I’m Sunako Nakahara, the honour is mine.” She said with a smile and bow at Nekozawa.

There was an awkward silence, no one was sure of what to do.

“Shall we have some tea?” Mine asked

“Yes, I think that’s a wise idea.” Kazimir said

They sat on the sofas opposite each other. Sunako and Nekozawa avoiding eye contact. Sunako was so scared that she was going to burst out laughting.

Mine poured the tea.

“What does your family trade in?” Mine asked

“Weapons dealers, mainly Military contracts.” Kazimir explained 

“So you have good connections.” Mine noted. The Nekozawa’s seeming more and more suitable for Sunako.

“Yes, we often work with the Ootori Group. We supply their army. But were always working on more and more innovative technology.” Kazimir said

Mine nodded and drank some of her tea. “Umihito, will you be taking over your father?” Mine asked the younger boy.

Umihito smiled and nodded politely. “Yes, but I have much to learn first.” Umihito said

Umihito looked to his father who nodded his approval at him.

There was a silence. 

Mine stood up “Why don’t we continue that conversation from earlier, Kazimir? I think we should give them time to get to know each other.” Mine said

Kazimir seemed conflicted. He shot his son a warning look. Mine started to walk and he reluctantly followed her into the kitchen.

Sunako and Umihito looked at each other and laughed. Nekozawa put a hand to his head.

“Are you alright? Is it too bright?” Sunako asked.

Nekozawa nodded. He shook his head and smiled. “They’re probably watching, aren’t they?” he asked

She nodded. “My aunt does love gossip, she worries about me.” Sunako said with a smile

“Yeah, I doubt my father does. He just wants to make sure I don’t do anything stupid.” Nekozawa said

They laughed again.

“I can’t believe it’s you. When I realised, I thought it was fake, thought I was dreaming. But here you are.” Umihito said

Sunako reached out and took his hand. “I’m glad it is you. I thought it would be some dodgy business connection of my aunt’s . . . or some creepy old guy” she said

“I know, I worry about what lies ahead, in terms or career.” Nekozawa said

“Well I’m sure I can help out, I’m surprisingly efficient with a gun.” Sunako said

Nekozawa laughed and smiled at her “I don’t doubt that for a second.” He said.

They laughed and Sunako wanted to lean forward and kiss him. He was just so sweet sometimes. She looked into his sparkling blue eyes; he stared back into her purple ones with   
the same longing. They heard voice coming towards them. Sunako sat back and put her hands in her lap.

Mine winked at her niece and Sunako smiled back and nodded. They sat and talked some more, Sunako and Umihito contributed a little more this time.

“Why don’t we go for a walk?” Mine said

“It’s a little overcast isn’t it?” Kazimir questioned

“We could always use umbrellas’” Sunako suggested

“I could do with the air.” Umihito said

Kazimir nodded, “Okay, I’ll ask the servants to get the umbrellas out of the car.”

As they left Koyhei looked at the blonde with suspicion, he recognised him . . . but from where? Sunako shot him a warning look and he smiled politely at her, back in business   
mode.

They walked in silence for a while. The rain began to pour and Sunako and Nekozawa walked in front, sharing an umbrella. Sunako was reluctant at first, but she stood close to   
Umihito. He was much happier under the dark canopy, and so was she. Sunako wanted him to put his hand around her, but under these circumstances, it hardly seemed   
appropriate.

“Do you like seeing films?” Nekozawa asked, just trying to fill the silent void.

Sunako nodded and looked down, embarrassed. “I’m a fan of horror films.” She confessed.

“Me too . . . it’s nice to know we have similarities.” He said

“I hardly think this is appropriate conversation.” Kazimir said. He had wanted to steer his son away from this subject, but somehow they always ended up here.

“I’m sorry father, please forgive me.” He said bowing to his father, then to Mine and Sunako.

The rain fell harder. Someone suggested heading back and all agreed. Once back at the Nakahara mansion, they discussed the Omiai over tea.

“I think this has been successful.” Kazimir said

“I couldn’t agree more.” Mine said 

Sunako and Nekozawa nodded agreeing with their guardians.

“I think we should move forward and have them meet again.” Kazimir said

“This time un-watched, they cannot form a connection if we watch them all the time.” Mine pointed out.

Kazimir was about to contradict her, but stopped himself. He smiled and nodded. He stood up and everyone else followed suit.

Everyone bowed and said their polite farewells.

As soon as they left Sunako put tracksuit jacket on. Mine hugged her.

“You did so well, I’m so proud of you.” She told her niece. “Be honest what did you think?” 

Sunako paused, should she tell her aunt? She decided against it. “I like him, I think . . . it will work.” Sunako said with a smile.

“I’m glad, they’re a good family. But I hear one of their children is cursed, I’m not sure which one.” Mine said

Sunako nodded and bit her lip to prevent herself from laughting.

Meanwhile in the car driving home, Nekozawa sat huddled in the back of the limo. He had his cloak and wig back on, and for good measure; sunglasses.

“I’m proud of you son.” Kazimir said

“Thank you father.” Umihito said. He sat up and took of his sunglasses. “I’m excited to meet her again.” he said

Kazimir slapped his sons back. “Glad to hear that, she was a very nice girl. I think she’s a good match.” He said

Nekozawa smiled and thought of Sunako. To think he’d been so worried, just, hours earlier. He laughed to himself; everything was going to be alright.


	23. The Omiai Part Two: Till Death Do Us Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nekozawa asks the question he's been waiting his whole life to ask. But will Sunako say yes?

Nekozawa sat at the table waiting for Sunako to arrive. He fiddled with his grey skull tie and re-tucked his black shirt into his grey suit trousers. He looked up and saw Sunako enter through the entrance of the restaurant.

She looked beautiful in the knee length black dress with purple lace feature across the bust. He smiled and stood up and she walked to the table. He bowed and she bowed back. They embraced each other warmly. 

“You look amazing,” Nekozawa said

Sunako smiled “Thank you, I love your tie, it’s really cool.” She commented

“Thank you.” Umihito said, a slight blush to his cheeks “I had to convince my father.” He said

“I’m not surprised, he doesn’t approve of the occult does he?” Sunako said sitting down

Nekozawa sat opposite her “No, but he’ll have to see sense. I’m not changing for anyone.”

“I wouldn’t have you any other way.” Sunako said with a smile

They ordered drinks and food.

“I can’t believe we leave school in a few weeks.” Nekozawa said

“Same, I find it so weird to think that I only started at Ouran Academy about, what? Seven? Eight months ago?” Sunako said

“I’m glad you did. I never thought I’d meet someone who was like me. I thought I was the only one.” Umihito said looking down

Sunako put a hand on his “I feel the same, I used to be so alone. I liked being in my own little world, but meeting you, it made me realise that it didn’t have to be that way. I could   
let people in, without changing who I was.” She said

Nekozawa smiled at her and nodded, he knew exactly what she meant.

Their food arrived and they ate in silence, both enjoying the expensive meal. They would both have much preferred an American hamburger restaurant, but they followed the convention that their families expected of them. Sunako smiled, she couldn’t wait to get back to her old routine and was sure that Nekozawa felt the same.

The waiter came over to the table and took the plates away. He returned and asked if they wanted the pudding menu. Sunako thought, she knew that she shouldn’t under the circumstances, but she was a slut for chocolate. 

“Yes please.” Nekozawa said

Sunako laughed, her stress gone. The waiter got their pudding menus and gave them some time to deciding what they wanted to order.

“I probably shouldn’t have anything.” Sunako pointed out. She had put down her menu and was looking down.

“Well true, but.” Nekozawa put a hand on Sunako’s “It says on the menu, that there is a triple chocolate pudding.” Nekozawa said. Sunako’s eyes lit up and she looked at the menu   
again. “I’m going to get it and I’m not going to share it.” Nekozawa said 

“Well, I suppose I could get it. What harm would there be?” Sunako said slowly

“Exactly.” Nekozawa said

“Who the hell shares chocolate?” Sunako asked

Umihito laughed and the waiter returned. They order the same pudding and waited, talking some more. Their puddings arrived and they stared, it looked like a heart attack on a plate. There was a chocolate biscuit base, with a thick layer of white, milk and dark chocolate, with chocolate icing on the top. The whole thing was served with cream and had a chocolate sauce artistically decorating the chocaholic pudding.

Sunako drooled and ate with gusto, savouring every perfect mouthful. She looked at Umihito and slowly took the spoon from her mouth with satisfaction and licked her lips. He smiled at her, she looked so sexy.

After eating their pudding and commenting how amazing they had been, Nekozawa paid the bill and they went for a walk. 

They walked around the nearby lake. Little lights were dotted around the lake and they walked hands held, fingers intertwined. 

“This is nice.” Sunako said

“I love dusk, it always make me happy.” Umihito said

“Because you know the night will always follow it.” Sunako said

Umihito nodded and stopped walking. He sat down at a bench and Sunako sat next to him. She leaned into him and he draped his arm around her shoulder. 

“I want to stay like this forever.” Sunako said

“Maybe we can.” Nekozawa said

Sunako looked at him and pulled away curious. He put his hands up. “I have a present for you, well . . . I guess it’s a present, you’ll see. Sorry, I’m messing everything up, right   
now.” he said nervously 

He stood up and Sunako followed. Umihito took a deep breathe. “Sunako, I never believed in love, well, not true love. And, I know its cliché. But I didn’t believe in true love, till, I met you. I never believed that I had a soulmate out there. I thought I’d be alone forever. That I would die, like I was born, alone. But you came to the club and I saw a future, full of the darkest nights and brightest candles. You showed me that I could be so happy, you have me so happy and I never want to lose you Sunako. I love you Sunako.” Nekozawa said. 

He kissed her passionately and she blushed as the sudden romantic outburst. Nekozawa pulled a box out of his pocket.

“I want to ask you something, Sunako.” He said. 

She looked down to the box, speechless. Was this really happening?

Nekozawa opened the box revealing a silver speckled ring. “Sunako Nakahara, Will you do me the honour of being by side, till the day I die?” Nekozawa asked

Sunako smiled, tears beginning to form in her eyes, this was everything she ever wanted. “No, I won’t be you till death.” Sunako said

Nekozawa shrank back. Was she really saying no? 

Sunako took Nekozawa’s hands and kissed his lips. “Because neither Death, nor the Devil herself could keep us apart. I love you Umihito and the honour would be mine.” Sunako said.

They hugged and Nekozawa picked up and spun her. He put her down and put the ring on her finger.

She looked at it curiously, she wasn’t sure what metal it was, but it was cold like metal. “What’s it made of?” Sunako asked

“Well I knew you wouldn’t want a traditional ring.” Nekozawa said. Sunako nodded. “It’s made from Burke’s rib bone.” Nekozawa said

“Burke, as in, Burke and Hare?” Sunako asked, her mouth open with shock

Nekozawa nodded. “He was dissected and one of his ribs was given to my family’s private collection. I had a tiny section of the rib ground and put into a ring.

“You did that for me?” Sunako asked

“I can’t think of anyone more deserving of it.” He said 

Sunako looked from her engagement ring to her fiancé. She punched his arm. “That’s amazing. I love it.” she said. “But love you so much more, than any ring, even one this   
unique.” She said

They embraced each other, kissing slowly, enjoying the moment.

Sunako looked at the time and sighed. “We should probably be getting back.” She said

“They’ll want to know how it went.” Nekozawa agreed with a nod. 

They went back to the Nakahara Mansion. They sat opposite Kazimir Nekozawa and Mine Nakahara and told them the good news. They were overjoyed, the only person who   
wasn’t was Koyhei, not that Sunako cared. 

“Ooh, we could have red roses, a huge cake, and the dress . . . you’ll make an amazing bride!” Mine said, crowding her niece

“We want to plan the wedding ourselves.” Sunako said

“What, you don’t want any help?” Mine said, taken a back

“We want to use it as an opportunity.” Sunako said

“To work together as a team.” Umihito said “We’re going to plan the wedding.” 

“Ooh, that’s a great idea. I’m so excited.” Mine said “Let me know if you need anything.” she said touching Sunako’s shoulder.

“We will, thank you auntie.” Sunako said

Mine smiled and left the room.

Kazimir out a hand on his son’s shoulder. “I’m proud of you, you will make me a wonderful husband, father and company director.” He said

“Thank you father.” Nekozawa said. It was the first time, his father had shown him any faith, in terms of the family business. He smiled proudly at his father.

Kazimir turned to Sunako and bowed before her, she bowed back. “I’m happy to welcome you to the Nekozawa family, we have a long heritage and are very proud it. You are now part of that.” he said

“I’m honoured to belong to such a strong family.” She said with a bow

Kazimir smiled and nodded, before leaving. 

“He likes you.” Umihito said

“I’m glad.” Sunako said

“He can be cold sometimes, but he’s alright really.” Umihito said

They kissed and held each, just enjoying each other’s company. They then started planning their wedding together, they couldn’t wait to be husband and wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know virtually nothing about Burke and Hare


	24. The Wedding Part One: Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunako and Umihito are ready to get married, but will a surprise late-comer change Sunako's mind?

Sunako woke up and went to reach out for Umihito but had forgotten he wasn’t there. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, she had slept very badly. There were two reasons for this, one, Umihito wasn’t holding her, and, two, she was getting married today. She flicked between excitement and fear. She loved Umihito and couldn’t wait to marry him, but was so nervous. She knew that everyone would be watching them. Sunako wasn’t sure she liked being the centre of attention, she sighed and gazed lovingly up at her dress. She smiled and heard a knock at the door.

“Umm Sunako are you up?” Noi, her maid of honour asked

“Yeah, give me a minute.” Sunako said

Sunako climbed out of her coffin and opened the door. Noi smiled at her, she had already done her hair and make-up and looked beautiful as usual.

“Me and Tamao make breakfast.” Noi said

“Oh sorry, I should have done it . . .” Sunako said

Noi hugged Sunako, who did not return the hug; there wasn’t enough sugar in her system yet. “Today is about you and Umihito, nothing else matters.” Noi strictly told her  
Sunako smiled slightly and followed Noi down to the living room.

Tamao and Noi had bought croissants, pain au chocolates’, and fresh fruit. Tamao had also already done her make-up and was wearing her pyjamas and apron, she was cooking pancakes as the two girls came down. Noi made hot chocolate and told Sunako to sit down.

Sunako watched them work and wanted to help them out. She wasn’t used to doing nothing. The girls bought the pancakes and hot chocolate over and sat with Sunako.   
Suddenly the doorbell went. 

“I’ll get it!” Noi piped. She got up and answered the door.

Kirimi ran in and hugged Sunako. “Suna Chan!” she said hugging Sunako.

Sunako smiled and told the girl to join them for breakfast.

Kirimi, Sunako, Noi and Tamao all ate together, enjoying the meal. Once they had eaten Sunako thanked Noi and Tamao, Kirimi did the same. Sunako stood up and went to collect   
the plates, but Noi stopped her.

“No Sunako, you don’t have to do that.” Noi said

Tamao stood up and collected the plates. “I’ll tidy up. You help Sunako get ready.” She said

Noi nodded and grabbed Sunako’s arm, dragging her to her aunt’s room.

Mine Nakahara was putting the finishing touches on her make-up. 

“Oh Sunako,” she said hugging her niece. “Do you need any help with make up?” She asked the bride

Noi shook her head, “I’ve got this covered.” She said

Mine smiled and nodded. “Okay, I’m finished now. I’ll go ahead and meet your parents.” She said. “I’ll leave you to it.” Mine said

Sunako sighed and sat down and let Noi do her make-up. 

“Are you excited?” Noi asked

Sunako thought for a second and smiled, she nodded. “He’s all I ever wanted him to be.” she said

“To think you met at an Omiai, so romantic.” Noi said

Sunako laughed slightly at that. 

“I can’t wait to be married, the big white wedding.” Noi said. “If only Takenaga would ask me, I know he loves me, but . . . sometimes I don’t think he loves me enough.” she said   
with a sigh.

“He’s just a bit shy, and if you want to be married that badly, why don’t you ask him?” Sunako said

Noi laughed “I can’t ask him, women don’t ask men. Not even you Sunako.” She said

Sunako shrugged. “I just thought I’d point out that you might be waiting a while.” She said

“He’ll do it at the right time, I know he will.” She said. She stared at Sunako’s face and blended her cheeks a little but more. “There. Now you look like the perfect girl.” She said,   
clearly proud of her work.

Sunako looked in the mirror and smiles, she did look pretty. “Thanks Noi.” She said

“It was nothing really.” She said

Tamao came in with Kirimi. Sunako stood up.

“WOW, YOU LOOK SO PRETTY!” Kirimi yelled

Sunako smiled and pulled her hair behind her ear.

“Ok, time to do your hair.” Noi said

Noi styled Sunako’s long black hair in an elaborate low bun, with a curled section trailing down 

“I’ll get my dress.” Sunako said.

“Ok, we’ll change while you go get it.” Noi said

Sunako walked up to her room and got her dress, when she returned to her aunt’s room they were in their dresses. She had chosen strapless purple knee length gothic Lolita dresses with a silver/ grey bow belt. Kirimi wore the same but in red instead of purple. In their hair, they each had a sparkly silver skull, Kirimi had two for her bunches.

Sunako smiled at them, she was glad she had friends like these. 

They helped her into her dress and laced her in at the back. Sunako wore a strapless red ball gown with a revealed black layer net underskirt. There was a large silver skull, where the over skirt had been raised. Over the bodice was black embroidery, silver gems and a silver bow with a skull in the centre of her bust.

Noi began to cry, she had never seen Sunako look so beautiful. 

They put on their jewellery and helped Sunako down the stairs. They waited around till her parents and aunt returned.

“She’s just getting ready,” Mine said as she entered with Sunako’s parents.

They walked down the hallway and stared at Sunako, who looked at them. Her father broke down in tears and hugged his daughter. 

“It’s okay dad.” She said

“You have never looked more beautiful, I’m so proud of you.” He said

“Thank you.” She said

Her mum and aunt hugged her too and more complements were given.

“I’ll be honest Sunako, I was surprised to hear you were getting married.” Her mum said

“I know, it was a bit of a surprise to me too.” Sunako said, remembering the evening four months ago, when Umihito had proposed to her. 

“But I know that you would never do anything you didn’t think was right.” Sunako’s mum said

“I love him, I have never felt that way with anyone else.” Sunako said

Noi clung to Tamao and beamed at her blonde friend. Sunako’s mum hugged her.

“We should be heading to the church,” Sunako’s mum said looking at her watch.

“I’ll take you, the girls can go with Sunako.” Mine said

“Ok, I’ll see you there.” Sunako said

They waited a while longer and took some photos to pass the time. 

Their transport arrived; a large nineteenth century horse and carriage pulled by a white and black horse.

They grabbed their red, purple and black rose bouquets and got into the carriage. It took help getting Sunako in.

They travelled to the church. While Noi, Kirimi and Tamao chatted, Sunako looked out of window. Everything had changed and yet nothing felt any different. She watched the world   
go by and saw the church in the distance, she smiled.

The carriage pulled up and Sunako got out. The gothic church was everything they had wanted. She felt butterflies in her stomach she was about to get married.

“Are you ready?” someone said.

Sunako nodded and they lined up, Kirimi in front, followed by Noi and Tamao and finally Sunako and her father.

She took a deep breath and smiled, she was ready.

The church was nearly full. In the front row sat Sunako’s mum and aunt, behind them was Takenaga, Ranmaru and Yokinojoh. Koyhei hadn’t turned up, despite being invited.   
Behind them were the Goth Lolli girls. On the opposite side of the church, Nekozawa’s parents and extended family sat. Behind them was also most of ‘The Host Club’, apart from Tamaki, who was sat at the front by the piano; they had asked him to play Sunako’s entrance. Behind the host club was a few of ‘The Black Magic Club’ regulars. The rest of the church was full of various Ouran students, who they had invited out of formality.

Nekozawa was pacing but stopped when he saw Kirimi in her bridesmaid outfit. His heart flittered and Reiko, (who he had chosen to be his best man, on the basis that he wasn’t close enough to anyone else) smiled at him.

“You’ve got this.” She told him

He hugged her. “Thank you.” He said. He took a deep breath and signalled to Tamaki.

Tamaki began playing ‘Cherry Blossom Kiss’. Kirimi walked forward and smiled at everyone, Noi and Tamao followed her. Kirimi reach the front and hugged her princely big brother, receiving an aww from everyone, before standing next to Noi and Tamao.

Sunako walked slowly smiling through her black veil, she saw Nekozawa in his grey suit complete with a black shirt and red and silver tie, embodied waistcoat and skull patterned handkerchief. He wore a black top hat with a red ribbon and a silver skull. Reiko was stood beside him wearing the same suit, without the waistcoat or top hat. 

Sunako smiled at him, her heart felt like it was on fire. In this perfect moment she saw him for how he really was; the love of her life, not always perfect, but always there. She knew that he would do anything for her and she was prepared to give her all to him.

He looked at her in awe, she had never more beautiful to him. He felt tears begin to form in eyes and held them back. He wanted to hold her forever and shout his love from a rooftop. He knew that he had chosen the perfect partner, 

The music stopped and Sunako and her father had reached the front. Sunako’s father took her hand and placed it in Umihito’s. He nodded at Umihito before sitting next to his wife.

Nekozawa lifted her veil and looked into her purple eyes. Sunako and Nekozawa looked at each like it was the first time. Umihito barely recognised her, but under all that make up, he knew she was the same woman he loved. 

The minister came forward and Tamaki took the opportunity to sit down. They only wanted a quick service. The minister welcomed everyone and then got straight to the vows. 

“Does anyone have any reason why these two should not become married?” the minister asked

There was a moment of silence. Suddenly Koyhei burst in through the doors at the back, he hadn’t even bothered to dress for the occasion. Everyone turned to stare at him.

“STOP THIS WEDDING!” he yelled

“What are you doing Koyhei?” Sunako asked turning to face him.

“There’s something I have to say.” He said. He walked up to Sunako and looked into her face. “You look so beautiful.” He said

“Is that all?” Sunako asked dangerously. She may be in a wedding dress, but that doesn’t mean she couldn’t beat him up.

“No, there’s something else . . .” Koyhei looked down. He looked into Sunako’s purple eyes “ I, I love you Sunako.” Koyhei said clearly

Everyone gasped and Sunako went white as a sheet. Umihito steadied her. Silence filled the church.


	25. The Wedding Part Two: Kiss Kiss, Fall In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Sunako respond to Koyhei's sudden love confession? Will she still chose Nekozawa, or will a new love bloom?

“No, there’s something else . . .” Koyhei looked down. He looked into Sunako’s purple eyes “I, I love you Sunako.” Koyhei said clearly  
Everyone gasped and Sunako went white as a sheet. Umihito steadied her. Silence filled the church.

“And you thought you tell me this now? Right now! You you thought that this! Was the best time to tell me?” She asked incredulously. 

“Yes, it thought I could make you change your mind! I’m so sorry, I just couldn’t hide my feelings any longer. I I knew I was going to lose you and I couldn’t let you go without telling you” Koyhei said. He stressfully put a hand through his hair and looked down; he had started to cry.

Sunako was burning with anger, she wanted to murder him. She looked down at Koyhei, he looked so pathetic. She sighed to herself, anything she did wasn’t really going to help him now. 

“Koyhei.” Sunako said with a forced smile. He looked at her and wiped his tears. She took a deep breathe, she didn’t want to do this, but it was the best way. “Please follow me.” She said.

Nekozawa looked at her, “Sunako, you’re not . . .” he said

She leaned up and kissed him, “I’m sorry, I’ll deal with this just give me a minute.” She said

Nekozawa gulped nodded, he wasn’t sure about this, but trusted that she would return.

Sunako turned to Koyhei and roughly grabbed his wrist dragging him outside the church.

“Does this mean?” he said excitedly.

Sunako took a deep breath and smiled. She punched Koyhei in the face, just missing his eyes, his cheek looked red. “I was never yours, the only person who can claim me, is me. I don’t love you and I never have!” Sunako yelled at him. 

He stared at her, she sighed and spoke more softly. She took his hands. “Koyhei, Please find someone else, because I will not leave my future husband on some foolish whim.” Sunako said

“But I thought . . . I didn’t mean it like . . .” Koyhei stammered. 

“You matter to me you piece of shit, and I want you to be happy,” she said. “I love Umihito, he’s the only one I have ever loved, and I will not leave him, I’m not sorry about that . . .   
I’m kind of sorry for punching you.” She said.

Koyhei sighed “I’m sorry, I’ll go . . .” he said

“No please stay, we invited you here, we want you to stay.” Umihito said. He had come out to see that she hadn’t run away.

“Now please, sit down and enjoy the wedding, for me?” Sunako said

Koyhei looked between them and inwardly cursed what had he done? He sighed, his heart heavy. He nodded and walked back in, sitting down. For her, he would do it for her.

Nekozawa took his fiancés hand. “Are you alright?”

She nodded. “Thanks for that,” she said

“I know it’s important that you’re friends are here.” he said

Umihito went to back inside and looked at Sunako confused, she hadn’t moved to follow him. “Just give me one minute.” She said

“I’ll wait at the back of the church.” He said

She smiled and nodded. Sunako took a deep breath, her anger gone. Today she was a bride, a lady. She smiled, ready to be married. She re-joined Umihito and took his hand and   
smiled at him. They walked down the aisle together.

“Shall we continue with the ceremony?” the minister asked

“Yes.” Sunako said

“Umihito and Sunako have chosen to use their vows, Umihito, you’re first.” The minister said

Nekozawa nodded and turned to Reiko who handed him a gold cup. He took Sunako’s hand. “Sunako, with this hand I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be   
your wine.” He said. He switched the cup for a candle, which Reiko had lit. “With this candle, I will light your way into darkness.” He switched the candle for a ring. “And with this   
ring, I ask you to be mine.” He said. Sunako nodded and he slipped the ring on her finger.

“Sunako, your turn.” The minister said

“Umihito, with this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup shall never empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way into darkness. And with this ring, I ask   
you to be mine.” Sunako said, Reiko helping her, as she had Umihito.

“I now pronounce you, husband and wife. Kiss kiss, fall in love.” The minister said.

Nekozawa wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down and kissed her soft red lips. He let go and they smiled at each other. Everyone clapped and Sunako blushed, she looked down at her ring. They had got two pearls carved into skulls, the exact measurement of each other’s skulls, just miniaturised.

“Mine Nakahara will now read a poem.” The minister said

Mine stood up and walked to the front, while the newlyweds sat down. Sunako had wanted her to read it because she was one of the reasons that her and Nekozawa were even getting married.

“True love and intimacy is the opening of one soul to another. No gift on earth can compare with it, for it touches us more profoundly than our imagination can envision. When two people share their lives, freely, openly, without reservation, it is as if each had become complete.” Mine said. She smiled down at her niece, she had never been more proud of her.

“The signing of the register will now happen.” The minister said 

The minister went over to the table where the register was and Sunako and Umihito joined. Several people came over and took pictures, while Tamaki played for all those who stayed sat down.

The minister ended the service with a prayer. Sunako and Umihito walked out of the church, followed by Noi, Tamao and Kirimi.

Once outside they took pictures, for what felt like hours. Sunako and Umihito hated this part the most, they weren’t really into pictures, but were doing it for the occasion ‘when in Rome’ as Tamaki would say.

After pictures, Sunako and Umihito left in hearse, while the bridesmaids, Mine, Reiko and Sunako’s parents went in the carriage that the bride’s party had arrived in.

In the hearse Sunako leaned into her husband and kissed him, enjoying their short time of intimacy, before the reception.

She looked down at their rings and smiled.

“I’m so happy.” She said

“I know, I just wish Koyhei hadn’t messed up the service.” Umihito said

“He’s an idiot,” Sunako said dryly

“You’re punch was impressive, I’m proud of you. You handled it very well.” He said

“Doesn’t matter now, we have each other.” She said. 

They kissed again and enjoyed each other embrace.

A while later they arrived at their reception location, a supposedly haunted Victorian hotel. Umihito was about to get out of the car when Sunako pulled him into another kiss.

“Lipstick.” She said

“What.” He asked

“You have my lipstick around your mouth.” She said

“Oh,” he said putting his hand to his lips. “Does it look okay?” he asked

She focused on his lips and rubbed the colour in more, “there!” she said, bopping his nose.

He got out and opened the door her side. “Shall we, my wife?” he asked, holding out his hand to her.

She laughed and took it, “Hell yeah,” she said, getting out.


	26. The Wedding Part Three: Suprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunako and Umihito have their wedding reception . . . but what surprises will crop up as the day wares on?

Everyone waited outside the reception venue and all the women stood behind Sunako. 

“Ready?” she asked

“Yes,” a chorus of women, mainly Ouran academy students responded.

. . . 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 

Sunako threw the purple, red and black bouquet. The bouquet flew through the air and everyone watched as the flowers fell into a pair of hands. Tamaki Suoh stared down at the flowers. Everyone looked at him and he shrugged, a slight blush in his cheeks.

“Let’s all go inside.” Sunako said leading the way.

Sunako and Umihito Nekozawa sat at the top table with their closest family, Sunako next to Noi and Umihito next to Reiko. On each table there was a black and red table cloth and skull shaped vases full of red, purple and black roses. Each guest received a coffin box with their name on, full of little skull and bone chocolates. 

They ate together with their guests. They had opted for European cuisine, beginning with an Italian pasta starter, a French Lobster dish for the main and a trio of deserts; cheesecake, red velvet cake and chocolate fudge cake, for pudding. They had only recently discovered red velvet cake and Umihito had fallen in love with it. Sunako also loved the cake, but nothing trumped her love of chocolate. 

After eating Umihito’s father had a surprise for the newlyweds. Kazimir Nekozawa handed Umihito and Sunako two shot glasses filled with vodka. Sunako looked confused.

“It’s a Russian wedding tradition, it’s called gorko.” Umihito said

“What does gorko mean?” Sunako asked 

“Bitter. We have to down the shot and kiss to take the taste away.” Umihito explained

Sunako laughed and shrugged. 

A yell from Umihito’s family rose “Gorko”, it was repeated over and over again, getting louder and louder, soon the whole room was joining in. Sunako and Umihito down the shot   
and kissed passionately till the taste of the bitter alcohol was gone. The Nekozawa family cheered and clapped, along with the rest of the slightly confused guests. 

“That was fun.” Sunako said

“I should have told you about it before, I wasn’t sure if we were going to do it, given our age.” Umihito said

“It’s important to celebrate your traditions.” Sunako said

Umihito nodded and kissed her again.

It was time for speeches. Umihito stood up and tapped his glass. The room fell quiet and turned to face him. 

“I will keep my speech short. I would like to thank everyone for being here today to celebrate me and Sunako’s wedding, it’s truly and honour to see so many family members and   
friends supporting us. I hope you’re all having a wonderful time.” Umihito said. A happy murmur went through everyone. “I have known Sunako for only a short amount of time, but I soon knew that we were meant to be together. She brings me out of my shell, she makes me braver. I love this woman so much.” he said. He took a minute to himself and pushed his tears back. He turned to Sunako “Sunako, I promise to honour you for all my days, and that I will never let you be lonely. This is a promise that I make today, in front of everyone. I love you and I always will.” He said.

He sat down and Sunako hugged him. She then stood up. “Wow, yeah. How do I top that?” she asked. Laughter for the room. “Yeah, I feel so blessed to have someone like Nekozawa in my life, because he is not only my one true love, he is also my best friend. When we met, we just clicked and I know it is so cheesy, but I honestly believe that he is my soulmate. Umihito, you give my live with so much joy and hope and I can’t wait to spend eternity with you. I have never met anyone who understood me, the way you do. I have never loved anyone more, not even Hiroshi Kun. I love you so much.” she said before sitting down.

Umihito smiled at her and kissed her cheek. Kazimir then gave a speech followed by Sunako’s father and aunt. Noi then gave her speech, which mainly talked about how amazing Sunako was. Reiko was the last to her speech as the best man, she talked of Umihito’s bravery and Sunako’s reliance.

After all the speeches Nekozawa and Sunako stood up together putting a bag on the space in front of them.

“We have a few presents for people.” Sunako said

“Reiko, this is for you. You have been a huge helped to not only the black magic club, but also us personally. I am do glad of your friendship. Please enjoy this.” Umihito said.

He handed her a wrapped present and she opened it up revealing an ancient book on curses. She smiled and put a hand to her moth in shock. She stood up and hugged Umihito and Sunako. “Thank you, this means a lot to me.” She said

“The next one is for Noi, Tamao and Kirimi. You have been the best bridesmaids and thank you so much for all your help. I really couldn’t have done it without you; you have made me into a lady. A very impressive achievement.” Sunako said with a slight laugh. Umihito handed them their gifts while she talked.

They opened them up, Kirimi had been given an early twentieth century musical jewellery box with a dancing couple that turned and played a Russian lullaby. She beamed at them 

“Thank you.” She said.

Noi and Tamao had both received shopping vouchers for a posh fashion label. Noi hugged Sunako. “Thank you!” she said. Tamao smiled and nodded, she would thank them later on.

They gave a gift to Sunako’s parents, Mine and Kazimir and thanked them.

They then went outside, while the hotel staff re-arranged the rooms. Sunako and Umihito went to change; they emerged into the garden in their wedding kimonos’. Sunako’s was red and black and she carried a red parasol and black fan. Umihito wore a traditional black kimono. They took more pictures outside with their guests.

A while later Sunako and Umihito stood before the cake. The cake was in the design of a top hat with skulls and roses decorating the brim of the hat. Sunako picked up and knife   
and looked dangerously at Koyhei. He was reminded of when she taught him how to cook, for his mum.

She laughed and she and Nekozawa cut the cake together. Inside it was a Victoria sponge. Umihito grabbed a tiny slice and put some in Sunako’s mouth; she laughed and did the same. They forgot that there were at least thirty people taking pictures of them and enjoyed the ridiculous moment together.

A member of the catering staff cut the cake and everyone had a slice, Kirimi leaving the cake and eating only the icing. 

It was evening now and time for the first dance. Sunako led Umihito on to the dance floor and stood in waltz position while they waited for the music to begin to play.

“Love of mine, some day you will die, but I’ll be close behind, I’ll follow you into the dark . . .”

They danced and held each and they forgot that they were at their wedding, they forgot that they were surrounded by people. In that moment they were alone, together, and so in love.

“Just our hands clasped so tight, waiting for the hint of a spark . . .”

Umihito gazed down at his wife, he never wanted to lose her.

“You and me, we’ve seen everything to see . . .”

Sunako looked up at Nekozawa, looking into his perfect blue orbs. They were so kind and caring.

“Cause we’ll hold each other soon . . .”

They looked at each other their eyes locking, they were perfectly in unison with each other. Connected, eye to eye, heart to heart.

“If there’s no one beside, when your soul embarks . . .”

Umihito spun here and caught her in his arms.

“Then I’ll follow you into the dark.” He sang softly to her

“I will you- into the dark.” Sunako responded just as softly

They kissed and Nekozawa lifted her back up. They hugged and held each, just rocking from side to side as everyone clapped. “I love you.” Sunako whispered to her husband.   
Umihito responded, in kind.

Sunako and Nekozawa changed into their other outfits, Umihito had taken off his jacket, top hat and waistcoat, and had loosened off his tie. 

Everyone joined them on the dance floor and they slowly drank and dance into the late evening. People left as the evening wore on, including Tamao who thanked them before leaving with Ranmaru. Koyhei went up to Sunako, while Umihito was dancing with Noi, as Takenaga had left early, because Yokinojoh had been sick. 

“Wanna dance?” he asked drunkenly

“Alright.” Sunako said. She was slightly cautious, but also as drunk as him.

He put his hand on her hip and they danced.

“Are you having fun?” she asked

“Yeah, I’m having a blast.” He said

“I’m glad.” She said

“I’m sorry.” He said

“I forgive you.” Sunako said

“Really.” Koyhei said his face was so close to hers. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. 

He stood back and put his hand over his mouth, suddenly very sober. “I’m so sorry.” He said

She stood there and put her fingers to her lips. She walked up to Koyhei. “Why would you even do tha-? . . .” she asked

“I don’t know.” He responded. 

People turned toward the commotion. 

“Arsehole.” Sunako yelled. She kneed him in the balls and threw him across the room. “Learn from your mistakes, Koyhei.” She said

She walked over to the bar, she suddenly felt very sober. Nekozawa followed putting his hands around her shoulders.

“Hey, hey, hey, are you okay? What happened?” her husband asked

Sunako put a hand up to him and ordered herself two drinks. She downed both and turned to him, accepting a hug.

“Koyhei tried to kiss me, the idiot.” She said

“I’ve had enough of him.” Nekozawa said, suddenly very angry.

He stormed over, dragging Sunako with him. Koyhei had picked himself up, he stepped back as he saw the angry newlyweds. Umihito grabbed his collar and slammed him against   
the wall.

“HOW DARE YOU KISS MY WIFE, APOLIGISE TO HER! NOW!” Umihito said

He dropped Koyhei and let him formally apologise to her. She accepted his apology on the condition that he left immediately. He accepted and the party atmosphere returned.

About an hour later Sunako and Umihito retired to their room, happy and contented. They crashed into bed, after they managed to Sunako out of her dress. 

Nekozawa kissed his wife. “You’re my wife now.” he said 

“And you’re my husband.” She responded

They laughed. They were both too exhausted to do anything.

“The funny thing is all I want to do is sleep.” He said

“Same. I’ll make up for it on our honeymoon.” She said sleepily. 

“We both will, were in this together.” He murmured. 

They held each other and fell asleep within minutes.


	27. Honeymoon Part One: Welcome to Transylvania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newlyweds arrive on honeymoon in Transylvania and get straight to the bedroom . . .

Sunako and Umihito Nekozawa looked up at the building before them, a grey slightly dilapidated medieval Transylvanian castle. They had arrived on their honeymoon and the taxi had dropped off the newly-weds warning them of the danger of the supposedly haunted castle.

Umihito smiled at that and looked to his bride, who wore the same expression. They couldn’t wait to explore the castle.

Nekozawa pulled up his sunglasses and picked up their bags. Sunako grabbed the huge black umbrella and opened it, it’s shadow enveloping them both. They smiled at each other and began to walk up the hill together.

They arrived at the door to the castle and found the front door open. It lead to a large welcoming hall which was draped with blood red tapestries. A woman in business attire   
stood up and went to shake Umihito’s hand. He put down the cases and took her hand and then shook Sunako’s too.

“Welcome Mr and Mrs Nekozawa.” She said. 

Sunako and Umihito smiled at each other; it was still strange to them that they were married. 

“I will show you around your holiday home.” she said. She began to walk and they followed her, leaving their cases by the stairs in the centre of the foyer. 

“It’s odd that someone would chose to rent this place as a holiday home.” the woman said

“Is it? I would have thought that a place this beautiful would be very popular.” Umihito commented

The woman stopped and looked at them. “We’ve never had anyone stay here for their honeymoon.” She started walking again. “We normally have film sets here, Game of Thrones,   
Merlin and even Lord Of The Rings all filmed here.” the woman said

Sunako nodded and pretended to listen, she was hardly into fantasy.

After the tour the woman left and Sunako and Nekozawa carried their bag upstairs into their bedroom. Inside the room was a king sized bed with red draped curtain.

Sunako looked to Nekozawa and he nodded back, they both knew exactly what they wanted to do. They jumped on the bed, making the bed springs bounce. Sunako laughed   
delightedly and Nekozawa watched her happy face as she kept jumping. 

He sat down and wrapped his arms around her knees making her fall onto him. 

“Hey,” she said with a laugh

She looked down into Umihito’s blue eyes and slowly kissed his soft lips. She smiled and slowly undid his black shirt, kissing down his deathly pale chest.

He undid the buttons on her long black dress and pulled the garment over her head.

She kissed him again, her still covered breast soft against his chest, he reached out to squeeze them and Sunako moaned in pleasure, her nipples hardening in response.

She undid his belt and slowly, teasingly pulled it out of his trousers. She then undid the zip on her husband’s skinny jeans. He pulled them off himself awkwardly, making Sunako   
laugh at him.

He looked at her, with passion in his eyes. He undid her bra with ease and threw it across the room. Sunako covered herself but her husband pushed her down and kissed from her   
neck to her bellybutton. A ripple of please went through her body.

Sunako moaned and let Nekozawa bite off her black lace panties. She moaned as he massaged her nub with two fingers, before licking it. Sunako moaned as she felt the wet tongue in her privates. 

Nekozawa took of his underwear, revealing his already erect shaft.

Nekozawa climbed up his wife to whisper in her ear. Sunako could feel his shaft against her body. 

“Are you ready?” he asked Sunako. He wanted her consent before continuing.

Sunako moaned and nodded at him, words failing her. 

Umihito kissed her. “Thank you, my love.” He said

Umihito grabbed a condom from his jean pocket and put it on, while Sunako waited patiently. It worth the wait and she didn’t want another pregnancy scare.

Umihito positioned himself and slowly slid himself into Sunako. Sunako moaned as she felt him slowly thrust into her, his hands gripping the sheets.

Umihito’s thrusting became faster and Sunako held onto his shoulder, clawing across his pale skin with her red nails.

“Wait, wait Umihito . . .” Sunako said

Umihito slowed and looked into his wife’s purple eyes.

“No . . . Don’t stop! I’m going to . . .” Sunako panted

“Oh . . .” Umihito said

He quickened his pace and felt her orgasm and erupted himself. He pulled out and ley next to Sunako.

The newlyweds lay panting next to each other.

They began laughing and Sunako leaned into her still semi erect husband. 

“That was good.” She said

“Yeah.” He responded

Umihito put his arm around her and let her cuddle closer into him.

“They say this place is haunted.” Umihito said

Sunako suddenly sat up and accidently put her hand on his penis.

“Oww, Sunako!” he said angrily.

“Oh sorry.” She said, “Do you want me to kiss it better?” she asked silkily.

He nodded through his pout. 

Sunako pulled her hair back and gently kissed the top of Umihito’s shaft, which immediately became erect.

Sunako took it in her mouth and slowly moved up and down, till her husband climaxed for the second time of the day.

Sunako kissed his mouth.

“Let’s go find those ghosts!” Sunako said, giving Nekozawa a playful slap.

He smiled and sat up. “Who are you going to call?” he asked, hoping that she would get the reference.

“GHOSTBUSTERS!” she yelled. She went in search for the clothes.

“I’m surprised you know that film.” Nekozawa said. He was admiring her ass as she bent over picking up her dress. He was reminded of a statue of a roman goddess.

She stood up and did up her bra. “I have watched Ghostbusters . . .” she said “I thought It would be about scary ghosts,” she admitted

“I thought the same, but it was so stupid, even Kirimi could watch it.” Umihito said with a smile.

Sunako pulled over her dress and kissed her husband, she loved his little smile. 

“Let’s hunt some ghosts.” Sunako said with determination.


	28. Honeymoon Part Two: To The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunako and Nekozawa explore the castle and find out it's secrets, but will they live to tell the story?

Sunako and Nekozawa walked through the dimly lit corridors of their honeymoon holiday castle. Sunako held a candelabrum and went in front, leading the way. Nekozawa followed behind holding his wife’s hand; not out of fear, but love.

In the dark dingy cellar Sunako place down the candelabrum on a dusty old table. 

“Let’s look around” she said handing her Umihito a candle.

He took it and nodded, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. 

They searched the room and after about a minute of looking through the vast space, Umihito called out Sunako.

“Hey, what do you think this is?” he asked

Sunako looked up from the books that she had been inspecting; they seemed to be about curses and alchemy. She walked over and joined Umihito and looked to what he was curious about.

Before the couple was a concrete box, large enough to hold a body. Sunako was reminded of a terrible coffin.

“I don’t know.” Sunako said at last

Nekozawa looked at her, the candlelight creating a perfect shadow on her beautifully pale face. He shrugged and went to walk away. Sunako grabbed his hand.

“Shouldn’t we find out what’s inside?” she asked sexily

Nekozawa looked unsure, he didn’t think that it was right to mess with these things, but like Sunako, he was also curious.

“I don’t think we can, the thing looks like it’s been sealed shut.” He commented

Sunako raised an eyebrow and smiled at him. She kissed his cheek. “I’ve got this.” She said.

Sunako grabbed the edge of the lid and with all her might pushed the lid off. The room filled with dust making Nekozawa and Sunako cough. Once the dust had cleared they   
looked inside hoping to find a corpse.

“Oh.” Nekozawa said with disappointment

“Is that it?” Sunako said dryly

Inside the ‘coffin’ was a skeleton, and a set of old Victorian clothes; male. It was nothing that they hadn’t seen before. They both shrugged at each other and they left to go back   
upstairs in the castle. Sunako made them dinner and they ate discussing the disappointment of their exploration. 

After dinner Nekozawa came up behind his wife and put his arms around her neck, his hands finding their way down her top.

Sunako rolled her shoulders and leaned her head up, feeling Umihito’s soft lips on her own.

Nekozawa pulled away Sunako pulled him onto the seat next to her. She stood up and straddled him, lifting her skirts as she did. She kissed him and he kissed her cleavage,   
slowly unbuttoning her shirt. 

His hands found their way along her thighs to her arse and he squeezed her warm cheeks. Sunako thrusted, relishing the feeling. 

“Why don’t get out the torture device’s?” she whispered

Nekozawa pulled his hands away from her body and pulled them through her long black hair as he kissed her. 

The couple pulled away from their kiss.

“Give me a few minute to set them up.” Umihito said

Sunako clapped her hands happily and kissed him again.

“Okay.” she said. She climbed off her husband and entered the bedroom only a few minutes after he had.

After yet another night of passion the couple slept. 

Nekozawa half stirred in his sleep, he was aware of a figure over him, but wasn’t certain if this was real on in his imagination. The presence did not go away as he began to wake up and he was sure that it was real. He opened his eyes and met a pair of blood red orbs. 

He went to scream and tried to panic but the person held him down firmly, it’s cold hands over his mouth. The long black finger nails pulled away and Nekozawa and the figure stared at each other.

Before him was a vampire in black Victorian clothes and long black hair that reached down the creatures back. Umihito recognised the clothes, but couldn’t place where.

“You disturbed my slumber and broke my tomb.” The creature of darkness whispered bitterly

Nekozawa stared and remembered the ‘coffin’ from earlier. Shit.

He panicked and searched for words to speech, but found none.

Nekozawa turned to the side in search of Sunako, she was gone. Where was she? Umihito assumed the worst and felt a pit open in his stomach. Nekozawa turned back to the   
vampire who had reach his head back, the vampire’s ears and teeth grew long and Umihito knew that he was going to get bitten.

The vampire licked his lips and looked down at his prey hungrily. Nekozawa wasn’t scared to die, he just wanted to join Sunako. He felt empty and weak without her. He sighed and turned his head away, accepting his fate.

The creature of darkness held Umihito’s shoulders and the boy felt the creature’s teeth skim that pale skin on his neck and the creature sniff him. Nekozawa felt oddly turned on by this.

The teeth pulled away and Nekozawa knew it was the end.

“I love you Sunako.” he said

The vampire rolled his eyes and suddenly bit down into Nekozawa neck. He felt the vampire thirstily drink his blood. 

Suddenly the creature was sent flying by something. 

“Get off my husband, you blood sucking bastard.” Sunako said 

Umihito sat up and saw Sunako, a metal ball and chain in her hand. 

“Sunako!” he said “It thought you’d been killed.” Umihito said, he was so happy to see her alive and well. He held his neck, felling the blood loss already starting to affect him.

Sunako ran to him and kissed his lips, touching his cheeks. “Baby, you’re going to be okay. Just stay with me.” She said. Nekozawa nodded and smiled weakly.

The vampire rose angrily and tried to attack Sunako but she pushed him away with a kick. She held the vampire down with the threat of using holy water on the creature. 

“Why did you attack my husband?” she demanded

“You disturbed my tomb, you deserve death!” the creature spat. 

His red eyes filled with fear as Sunako tipped the vile of holy water ever so slightly.

“I asked you a question foul creature!” Sunako said

“I needed to feed.” The vampire said

“No you need to die. No one attacks the love of my life and lives.” Sunako said. 

She casually poured the holy water over the creature who screamed in agony before turning to dust in the floor boards. 

“Well that was weird.” Sunako said with a shrug.

She turned to Umihito and held him in her lap, he had regained some colour in his face.

“That was brutal.” He said

“That thing was going to kill you.” Sunako pointed out.

“That was a legit vampire and you killed it.” Umihito said with disbelief

“I know.” Sunako said, barely believing it herself.

“I’m so proud.” He said

“Me too.” She said

Nekozawa moved his hand away from his neck, the mark had nearly disappeared, leaving a faint scar.

Sunako sighed and kissed her husband. “I love you, please don’t scare me like that again.” she said

Nekozawa smiled and sat up. “I promise I won’t.” he said. “I love you too.” He said.

The couple held each other just they fell into a light sleep, still in each other’s arms.

Sunako and Umihito spend the next few days enjoy each other’s company before flying home to Japan. They were sat on the plane, Umihito in his cloak, leaning into his wife. Their   
fingers were intertwined during the whole journey.

“I was glad you nearly died.” Sunako said

Nekozawa looked up at her. How could she be glad?

“It made me realise how much I need you and what I’d do for you.” She explained.

He kissed her and smiled, immediately forgiving her. “I feel the same. When I thought I’d lost you . . . I gave up.” he said. He looked down embarrassed, wishing he had been   
stronger.

Sunako lifted his chin. “I would never leave you alone. I will follow you into the dark.” She said

“Just our hands clasped so tight.” Umihito said

They kissed and were silent for the rest of the journey. There were glad to be safely home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got a bit weird, sorry :/


	29. Endings' And Beginnings'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunako and Nekozawa throw a leaving party, which coincides with the third anniversary of The Black Magic Club . . . but will everything go to plan?

Reiko opened the doors and welcomed the guests in to the dark interior of The Black Magic Club. It was the final event of the year and the third anniversary of the club. The guests included the members of the Host Club; who were having down time, the Goth Lolli girls, the Black Magic club regulars and a few of the girls from the Host Club, who turned up, out of curiosity. 

The guests were greeted by Umihito and Sunako Nekozawa. Everyone was happy for the newlyweds, but also sad to see them go. This would be their final time in the Black Magic club.

“Welcome all to the third anniversary party of the Black Magic Club. Please enjoy yourself and try not to get any curses.” Umihito said

Sunako went around and handed the guests a glass of either a blood orange juice, as it was the closest thing to resembling blood, without being alcoholic. Nekozawa began playing the music; a playlist of rock music, including Sunako’s favourite band; Babymetal.

“Be careful Haruhi, daddy will test it for you.” Tamaki said as Sunako handed him a drink before walking on to the next people.

Haruhi gave the blond a sarcastic look and down the soft drink out of spite. Tamaki turned grey in shock and ran to Kyoya. Umihito laughed as he watched the blond, he was honoured that they even turned up. He liked Tamaki, but wasn’t sure why, he knew that he would miss scaring the boy. He would miss the random trips into the Host Club, they were fun.

Umihito went up to Tamaki. 

“Having fun?” he asked, shoving Beelzenef in Tamaki’s face.

Tamaki jumped into Kyoya’s arms, who dropped him immediately.

“Thank you, Nekozawa. We are enjoying ourselves.” Kyoya said politely

“Good,” Umihito said.

He turned away from the two hosts and was met by two more, two ginger twins; double trouble. They smiled mischievously at him and went to pull torches from god knows where.

Sunako’s eyes turned in the direction of her husband, sensing the danger. She saw the danger of the two ginger boys and ran. She pushed the twins over and broke the torches in one swift move.

“Are you alright?”` She asked Umihito

He nodded and got Beelzenef to kiss her cheek. She smiled in response. 

“GET OFF ME HIKARU!” Kaoru complained

“YOU’RE THE ONE WHO SUGGESTED IT!” Hikaru pointed out

The two twins stood up, one leaning on the other. 

“Nice kick.” They commented in unison.

Sunako nodded at them. “We do not allow light in here!” she said calmly

They bowed in apology and left to torture Tamaki or Haruhi, they knew to not mess with the Nekozawa’s again.

Haruhi came up to Nekozawa.

“This is a good party, Nekozawa senpai.” She said with a bow

“Thank you Haruhi,” Umihito responded

“What are your plans once you leave school?” she asked politely

“We plan to work for the family business.” Sunako said

“Oh, congratulations on getting married. My apologies for not saying so sooner.” Haruhi panicked

Nekozawa laughed. “It’s fine, Thank you.” He said

Honey came up to Haruhi and hugged her middle. “I’m scared. It’s so dark in here!” he said

“Mitsukuni.” Takashi said walking up to them. Honey looked up and smiled he jumped into the taller boy’s arms and hugged him.

Haruhi smiled and Mori senpai smiled back at her, they all walked to get more drinks.

Suddenly the music stopped and Nekozawa stood on a stage that had suddenly appeared from nowhere. Everyone turned to the dark host.

“Thank you all for attending and I hope you’re having a good time.” He said. The crowd murmured their approval. “As you know I got married a few months ago and I’ll be leaving this school and this club at the end of this night.” He smiled at Sunako. “I would like to thank everyone for being here tonight and anyone who has been here over the last three years. You really make this place come to life . . . so to speak. I’m going to miss this place . . . Three years ago I set up this club and I would love to see it continue. Me and Sunako have come to the decision that Reiko should take over.” Umihito said

Reiko stared up at her best friend, she was only a first year and she was being given such a huge task. She walked up and stood next to the cat obsessed boy.

“Are you sure?” she asked him

He nodded at her. “I believe that she is the perfect person to continue the legacy of this club.” He said to everyone.

Everyone clapped and Nekozawa stepped down to stand next to Sunako. He leaned his head on his wife’s shoulder, while he took her hand. She smiled and together they listened to their best friend’s speech.

“Erm . . . I didn’t expect this. I really don’t know . . .” Reiko began slowly. She was clearly shocked. “Erm, I want to thank Umihito and Sunako for their friendship. It really means a lot to me and I hope we can stay friends after school. Umihito I promise you that I will continue to make this club better and better.” She said. She bowed before everyone and stepped down to join her best friends. 

Everyone clapped and the music came back on, the witches from Halloween began dancing and were joined by the Goth Lolli girls. After a while the Host Club joined in.

“Are you sure I’m the right person?” Reiko asked. She was still unable to believe the faith her friends had in her.

Nekozawa put his hand on her shoulders. “You’re my best friend and much more efficient than I am at organising this club. I love you as a best friend and I promise we’ll stay in   
close, our paths will always cross.” He said. He pulled her into a hug.

“Nekozawa!” Reiko said. “I love you too, I’ll be lost without you by my side. The club won’t be the same without you.” She said

Nekozawa smiled sadly, he knew that she was right, but, he had to leave at some point.

“You’ll be fine, I know you will.” Sunako said with a smile.

Reiko hugged her too and led the couple to the dance floor, after all it was their leaving doo. 

They danced till everyone left and only Sunako, Umihito and Reiko were left. 

“What do we do now?” Reiko asked. She wasn’t ready to say goodbye yet.

“Why don’t you come back to ours and we’ll watch movies all night.” Sunako suggested

“ . . . Like a . . . sleepover?” Reiko asked

“Yeah,” Sunako responded after a moment.

“That sounds great.” Umihito said

“I’d love to.” Reiko said

“I’ll organise a car.” Umihito said. He pulled out his phone and organised their ride home.

They drove to Reiko’s house (so she could collect some clothes) on the way to the Nekozawa mansion before enjoying a fun night together as friends.


	30. New Editions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years on and Sunako and Nekozawa are expecting kittens. Will they be ready to take on the challenge of parenthood?

Nekozawa smiled at his wife, who was sat on the sofa watching a horror movie. Sunako noticed her husband’s gaze and smiled. Three years on and their love and trust was still as strong.

“What’s that look for?” she asked

He walked over and put an arm around her. He looked down at her huge swollen belly. She was eight and a half months pregnant. He put his hand on her belly and felt the baby kicking. He looked at Sunako, he was so happy.

“I can’t believe were having kittens.” he said in a serious voice.

Sunako rolled her eyes and burst out laughting. She would never grow tired of his terrible cat puns.

“What are we going to do if the child is a cat?” Sunako asked

Nekozawa thought for a second. “Are you trying to tell me something Sunako?” he asked

She punched his arm glowering playfully at him.

He kisses her, loving the passion in her eyes. She kissed him back, closing her eyes, leaning into the embrace.

“What will we do if the baby isn’t cursed? . . . What if they love sunlight?” she asked emphasising the word ‘sunlight’

The colour drained from Nekozawa’s face, he had not considered this. “I will try my best for them, as I do for you.” Nekozawa said

Sunako kissed the side of his lip. “That’s all I’ll ever do for you.” She said.

The film ended and Sunako stood up to change it.

“I can do it . . .” Nekozawa tailed off seeing Sunako’s icy gaze. She may be pregnant but that didn’t mean he had to do everything for her, not with helping so much with his family   
business.

Sunako came back with a large box. “He needs feeding.” She said

Nekozawa nodded and went to warm up the milk.

Sunako pulled a little black kitten from the box; he was the runt of Malfoy’s litter. They had discovered that their beloved cat had impregnated Haruhi’s cat, but only after she was   
pregnant. A box of kittens turned up at their door with a sarcastic sign and a vet bill. They had sold most of the other littler but nobody had wanted Scorpius. Sunako and   
Nekozawa had taken to hand rearing the kitten.

Nekozawa returned with the warm milk and Sunako fed Scorpius, who drank greedily.

Sunako smiled and could feel the baby kicking again; they seemed tom like cats too.

The kitten finished drinking and Sunako handed the sleepy fur ball to Nekozawa who cradled Scorpius lovingly in his arms. He put him back in the box and re-joined his wife. 

Suddenly Sunako sat up. Something was wrong. The seat around her felt wet. Sunako looked at Nekozawa and his blue eyes met her purple ones. They both understood what was   
happening. 

Nekozawa helped his wife to the car and ordered his chauffer to drive them to the Ootori private hospital. He had already reserved a private room for Sunako.

They reached the hospital and a receptionist led them to the room. It was dimly lit with dark grey walls, dark enough for the Nekozawa’s but light enough for Sunako.  
Kyoya Ootori came in; he was now a fully qualified doctor and was assigned as Sunako’s personal doctor.

He checked how far along she was.

“You will have to wait a little longer.” He informed her. “In the meantime, we will give you the pain medication to want.” Kyoya said before leaving.

A nurse came in a few minutes later and gave the painkillers.

A few hours passed and Nekozawa stayed close to Sunako, while they waited they talked about names. Nekozawa wanted something Russian but Sunako wanted a more Japanese name. 

Sunako pain increased and Kyoya returned. He checked again.

“I think you’re ready Sunako.” He said

She nodded weakly. This was the scariest thing she’d ever done. Nekozawa took her hand and kissed her forehead.

“You are strong enough to do anything Sunako. I love you and I believe in you.” He said

Sunako smiled and began pushing in intervals, as guided by Kyoya. Her hand gripped tighter and her screams became louder with every push.

“Okay, Sunako. The baby is nearly out. All we need is a big final push from you.” Kyoya said

Sunako nodded and took a deep breath; Nekozawa squeezed her hand in support. He had so much faith in her.

Sunako let out a final big push and let out a scream that send lighting splintering to the ground.

Kyoya caught the baby and sorted out the chord, carefully cradling the baby in the white towel. 

The baby screamed and Sunako let out the breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. She looked at Nekozawa who seemed very emotional.

Kyoya handed the baby to Nekozawa.

They quickly dealt with the afterbirth and Sunako lay back exhausted. She couldn’t even believe the she had just given birth.

“What is it?” she asked with the slightest hint of sarcasm.

“It’s a Nekozawa.” He said, tears in his eyes. He couldn’t believe that he was holding his daughter in his arms.

Umihito bought the baby to Sunako and encouraged the new-born from to suckle.

“I want to call her Amycus.” She said, looking down at her baby.

Nekozawa nodded “How about Amycus Moritcia Nekozawa?” He suggested.

She looked at him and nodded. She turned back to the baby.

“Hey Amycus.” She said. 

The baby mewed in response and Sunako and Nekozawa smiled at each other. Their child was made of darkness; everything was going to be okay.

Nekozawa hugged his wife and kissed her. 

“I have never loved more, I’m so proud of you.” He said. 

He kissed Amycus’s head. “Welcome Amycus, I love you too.” He said withdrawing and allowing Sunako a moment to herself.

When he returned Sunako was asleep, Amycus sleeping on her chest, he little body slowly moving up and down.

Nekozawa moved Amycus to the crib and cuddled his wife. He awoke with her in his arms.

They took their daughter home the next day and started their life as first time parents. 

Nekozawa arranged for a gift to be sent directly to Kyoya for his help.


	31. Double Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas and Sunako and Nekozawa have planned a traditional Victorian Christmas party.

Sunako was worried, she knew that having a traditional English Christmas dinner with all of her and Umihito’s friends and family would be difficult. The food she had no concerns about, she had been practicing so that it was just perfect. She was currently preparing the vegetables while Nekozawa looked after Amycus.

Nekozawa came up behind her and put his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. “It’s going to be fine.” He said. He knew she was worried.

She turned her head and let their lips meet. “You’re probably right, I just . . .” she sighed and put the knife down.

He put his hands on her shoulders and stared into her deep purple eyes. “Everything will be brilliant, because you’re the one who has done all of the planning.” He said.

He pulled her into a hug and she felt the same spark that she had when they first started going out. She smiled, relaxing.

Suddenly the three year old Amycus ran in to the room, her long blond plaits swinging around her pale face. She ran up to her parents “I want kisses!” she demanded.

Sunako laughed as Nekozawa picked her up. 

Amycus’s eyes were the amethyst of her mothers, but she had her father’s hair colour. She wriggled. “I WANT MUMMY!” Amycus yelled.

Sunako placed her young daughter on her hip, being careful of her pregnant belly. She was expecting another baby. 

“Do you want to help mummy cook? Or, do you want to play with daddy?” Sunako asked

The little girl pouted. “No!” she said after a second

“Why don’t you play with auntie Kirimi?” Nekozawa suggested

“Would she read to me?” Amycus asked

“Why don’t we find out and leave mummy to prepare for our guests?” Nekozawa said patiently. He was an amazing father.

Amycus looked determined and then nodded. Sunako kissed her forehead and let her wriggle down. Nekozawa ran after daughter, off to find his teenage sister.

A few hours later all of the guests had arrived. Nekozawa’s dad and sister, Sunako’s aunt Mine, Sunako’s parents, the recently married Ranmaru and Tamao, Haruhi and Tamaki,   
Takenaga and Noi, Yokinojoh, and Koyhei. They had invited Kyoya, Honey, Mori and the twins but Kyoya was having Christmas with his family, Mori and Honey were on holiday and the twins, didn’t respond to the invite. 

The guests were greeted by a candle room decorated with William Morris wallpaper and a full dining table. Sunako and Amycus were wearing Victorian ball gowns, Nekozawa in a suit with tails.

They served the starter and ate, everyone commenting how amazing Sunako’s salmon starter was. They then served the main, a full traditional English roast. A stuffed bird became the centre of the meal. 

“I’m so proud of you Sunako, you have truly become a lady.” Mine said to her niece.

Her parents nodded their agreement, her mother so proud that she had become both a wife and mother without losing any part of her identity.

Koyhei looked at Sunako, her cold features still attracted him, but he knew she had never been his.

Sunako smiled slightly; despite the people she was enjoying herself. 

After the main was finished Nekozawa stood up. “I would like to thank Sunako for this meal, there is still more to come but I think we should all give her the appreciation she deserves.” He said.

Everyone clapped and Sunako blushed, their clear enjoyment was enough for her.

The party then ate pudding a choice of a Victoria sponge or a trifle. Most people had a slice of both, as it was so nice. 

After a round of coffee’s and cheese and biscuits, the guests had time to rest before the evenings’ entertainment.

Sunako and Nekozawa put their daughter to bed, despite her moaning about it. It took auntie Kirimi reading to her for a few hours before she actually settled down.

The sky turned black and the stars came to life. The ballroom now had an orchestra who were playing.

As with any host club event, the dancing started. Tamaki and Haruhi had made special effort, Haruhi in a long pale blue Victorian dress, Tamaki in a white suit. They danced together, and Nekozawa noticed the engagement ring on Haruhi’s finger.

Noi had dragged Takenaga onto the dance floor, after she had seen Ranmaru invite his wife to dance. Soon most people were joining in.

Then the fireworks started. Everyone went outside to watch them explode. 

Takenaga held Noi close and smiled. 

“Noi.” He said, disturbing the silence.

She looked up at him “Yes?” she asked

“We’ve been together a while and I just wanted to ask you something.” Takenaga gulped. 

“What is it?” she asked, hoping it would be the question she had waited her life for.

“Will you move in with me?” he asked

Noi stared, and sighed, smiling. What else had she expected of Takenaga? 

“This is a step that I’m . . . I’m ready to make. Noi there is lots of things that scare me, but I want to be with you forever. There are more steps I know that, but I’m just not ready   
for some things yet . . .” Takenaga explained.

Noi stroked her boyfriend’s face and kissed him.

“Is that a yes . . .? You have to clearly tell me, sorry.” Takenaga said

“I would be honoured to move in with you. . . I’m prepared to wait as long as you need me to, Takenaga. I would rather move more quickly, to be honest with you, but, I know that   
you need time . . . and that’s fine. I just love being with you, and I love you, Takenaga.” Noi said

Takenaga kissed her passionately and hugged her close, it was the most romantic thing he’d ever heard.

“I love you too, Noi.” He said

Everyone left the party, Noi the happiest woman alive. Sunako and Nekozawa let out the last of the guests and said goodnight to the band, thanking them.

Sunako yawned and Nekozawa hugged her. “Are you tired?” he asked.

She leaned into him and nodded.

“I’ll look after the two of you.” He said with a smile

“Three. . .” Sunako said sleepily

“What?” Nekozawa asked

Sunako looked at her husband, her purple eyes meeting his blue ones. “I’m having twins.” She said.

He froze, taking this information in. “Really?” he asked

She nodded, “We’re going to have twins.” She said

Nekozawa kissed her and placed his hands on her belly.

“Double trouble.” Sunako said

“What if one of them is evil?” Nekozawa suggested

They laughed and Sunako punched her husband affectionately. What had their life become? 

Sunako yawned again. “Let’s get you to bed . . . I know I could do with the sleep.” Umihito said.

Sunako nodded and began walking upstairs; Nekozawa put an arm around her waist. 

The world was going to turn again . . . and both of them couldn’t be happier about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had great fun writing this story, I hope that you all liked it. I'm kind of sad to be ending this one, it was the very first fic I ever wrote. I love Sunako and these characters, and i'll probably write more of this fandom and ship. thank you all for reading, I really appreciate it.


End file.
